Save Me
by 88Madison88
Summary: Jack's friends may know him as the cocky, sweet, protective and sometimes ignorant teenager that they have all come to love. But what they don't realize is that Jack has been in pain for about two years now and he has been hiding it from his friends. Can Kim help Jack overcome his pain and suffering before it's too late? Story is WAY better than it sounds! R&R pretty please!
1. A Gliding Blade Prologue

**Chapter One: A Gliding Blade**

***Jack's POV***

It's raining hard outside, thunder crashes while lightning flashes. It's a really crappy morning but it sure fits my mood though. Depressed, miserable and alone. I feel like this whenever I'm alone, which is all the time.

My mother died when I was twelve and my dad has been an alcoholic ever since her death. He's rarely home because he's too busy drinking his life away with hard core liquor. He says it eases the pain of losing his one true love, even though he always flirts with other women.

Yeah, my life sucks and I haven't told anyone about it, not even my best friend Kim. She is the only one who gives me control and prevent me from committing suicide, even though I'm desperate to end my life. That doesn't mean I don't physically harm myself.

Right now, I'm just doing the same thing as I do everyday. I'm in my bathroom, with a razor blade in my hand, gliding it along my wrist. I never realize what I'm doing until I see the blood escaping from the cut, then I just feel empty, emotionless.

_'No one can help me.' _I think to myself _'Not even Kim.' _

I grab the towel on the sink, put pressure on the cut until it stops bleeding and get ready for school. When I get to my room, I recieve a text from Kim.

'Hey Jack! :) U ready 4 school?'

I smile. Kim always makes me feel better, even if I'm in a mood like this. I reply

'Ya dont 4get about karate practice 2day!'

'Kk! C at u school! :)'

I grab my backpack and stuff for karate and look at myself in the mirror.

"Well," I say to myself "Time for school, another day with a fake smile."

Before I leave for school, I go downstairs and I wrap my wrists in bandages. No one knows about me cutting my wrists since I started doing it recently.

I put my gray hoodie on and walk out the door.

Hopefully school will take my mind off of my crappy life. I'll get to see my friends, and then after we'll head to the dojo. But something in my gut is telling me that today is gonna be different. And it won't be good.


	2. Lies and Suspiscion

**A/N: Okay everyone! I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short, but to make up for it, I made this chappie extra long! Kinda making up for the shortness of the first chappie. Btw, Jerry is a bit OOC. So if there's anything I should change about him or the story, let me know! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It! If I did, that would be total swag! ;)**

**Chapter Two: Lies and Suspicion**

***Kim's POV***

I'm walking to school in the rain in my blue hoodie, skinny jeans and black boots. Yeah, not really the best clothes for this type of weather but at least I have an umbrella.

I'm about five minutes away from school when I see a figure of someone in a gray hoodie and jeans. I immediately know who it is when I see some of his hair escape from his hood. Long, brown hair swayed to the side.

"Jack!" I call out. He looks over and smiles as I run towards him.

"Hey Kim." he says. I look at him with a smirk and roll my eyes playfully. "Here, get under the umbrella before the rain gets you completely soaked."

"Thanks." He says smiling.

God, I love his smile! It looks so genuine and real, unlike the fake and lustful smiles I saw on the guys I used to hang out with when I was with the Black Dragons. The other thing I love about Jack is his eyes. Even though he may have a tough exterior, his eyes have a certain gleam to them that makes him light up.

But today, I don't see that little gleam. All I see are dull and sad eyes surrounded by dark circles. He does not look like himself.

"Jack," I say concerned as we start walking, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

He sees my concerned look and says "Yeah, I, uh, had some sort of stomach virus on the weekend so I'm just getting over it."

"Alright."

I know he's lying to me. Sure, he may be the best liar I know and he may fool the rest of the gang, but he can't fool me. I know him too well. But, considering that we're almost late for school, I decide to let it go. For now.

***Jack's POV***

Oh my God! That was close! I thought that Kim would see straight through my lie, but thankfully, she took the bait of thinking I was it doesn't feel very good lying to my best friend, who I'm also in love with. It's better than telling her about my life at home though, and I intend to keep it that way.

She shouldn't be stressed because she's worried about me. I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

Hopefully, none of the guys will ask me if I'm okay at school so I won't have to lie again.

When Kim and I got to school, the rain calmed down and it went from a downpour to a drizzle. We quickly ran inside and to our lockers just as the bell rang and got our stuff for first period.

When we got to class, we were about ten minutes late but the class was watching a movie about Shakespeare, so no one noticed when we slipped inside the classroom.

When I sat in my seat, Jerry (who sits behind me) taps me on the shoulder and says. "Yo dude, why were you late?"

"I decided to walk to school instead of taking the bus." I whisper to him.

Jerry gives me a weird look.

"Why would you walk to school in the pouring rain. I mean, I may be stupid but I'm not stupid enough to walk to school when there's a crazy-ass storm outside."

"Whatever." I say cooly and turn around in my seat.

"You okay Jack?" he asks me concerned.

Oh no, not this again! First Kim, then Jerry?! I am not in the mood for having people looking and talking to me with sympathy and concern. This is one of the things I did not want to deal with today! So, I turned back to face Jerry and do the same thing that I did to Kim. I lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jerry. I'm just a little tired. Kai challenged me to Samurai Sword 3000 **(A/N: Samurai Sword 3000 is something I made up on the spot.) **and kept me up all night."

Thank God Jerry's gullible, he'll believe anything that anyone says even if it's ridiculous. But this time, instead of looking at me like he was a deer in headlights, he looked like he was...thinking. That's not normal when it comes to Jerry so I have no idea what's going on.

After waiting what seems like to be an eternity for him to answer, he looks at me and says happily

"Okay! Hope you kicked his ass!"

I mentally sighed with absolute relief and say to Jerry "Oh, you know it man!" as we do a fist bump.

When I turn around in my seat, I quickly look to my left and right and roll up my sleeve. I look at my bandaged wrist, hiding it under my desk so no one sees it. I soon feel the guilt of lying start to run through my system.

_'I wish I didn't have to lie to my friends, but hey, it's better than them finding about my father...and the cutting.'_

I silently sigh and roll my sleeve back down, covering the bandage. When the bell rings, I quickly get my stuff and literally run to my locker. I just want to get to my next class before anyone asks me if something is bothering me.

***Jerry's POV***

I know something is up with Jack, he looks really tired and it's not from playing video games or staying up late. What? I might be an idiot but I'm not a stupid idiot. I know when my friends aren't feeling too great, or there upset or something.

When Jack told me in class that he was just tired from Kai forcing him to play video games, I just had to pretend that nothing was wrong and act stupid. Little did he know that I didn't believe it for one second for two different reasons.

One, since when does Kai challenge Jack to Samurai Sword 3000? Kai and Jack hate each other! And two, even though he won't admit it, Jack looks **sick**. He's lost all the color in his face and he's thinner than usual and it actually freaks me out to see him like this. He's not smiling, or being cocky or anything.

I know that something is wrong, and I'm not the only one who notices it.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Right when Jack turns around after we do our fist bump, I notice Kim looking at me from across the room with worried eyes. She mouths 'What happened?' and I quickly respond to her by mouthing 'I'll tell you later.' She gives me a quick nod and looks back at the tv screen in the middle of the room.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Even Kim knows that something is going on with Jack, I can tell she's worried about Jack's well-being, I mean they're best friends. Hopefully Milton and Eddie will also notice that something is wrong with Jack. Jack isn't telling us something, and we need to find out what it is. Soon.

**A/N: Okie-Dokie! I hope you liked the second chapter! Please don't be afraid to express your opinion, (As long as it's not a negative one). Pretty Please Read and Review! **

**The more reviews this story gets, the faster it gets updated! :D**

**~Love Maddie xo ;)**


	3. Covered Bandages

**Heyyyy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! I AM SOOO HAPPY! Okay, here is Chapter 3. It mostly focuses on Milton's perspective when he sees Jack. Also, I know you guys are probably wondering when the gang is gonna find out about Jack's cutting and depression, but that won't happen until later in the story. Right now, this is just the gang noticing something is wrong with Jack. Don't worry! They will find out soon! Once again, I sadly don't own Kickin' It.**

**Chapter 3: Covered Bandages**

***Milton's POV***

I absolutely LOVE science class! The equations, the formulas, EVERYTHING! Today we're doing my favourite unit, chemistry. But I couldn't focus on any of my work!

And I know the reason why. I'm too busy focusing on Jack to do anything. Holy Christmas nuts did he look bad when he walked in the room.

He sits in front of me and puts his head on his desk. Wow, I've never seen Jack like this.

Even though he hates science class, he would at least be more awake. He looks like he's gonna pass out.

I decide to speak up. "Hey Ja-"

But before I could say something, the bell rings.

"Gah!" I scream in frustration and do a face-palm, luckily no one heard my little outburst and just continue what they're doing.

"Alright class," my favourite teacher Mr. Johnstone says as he walks up to the chalk board, "I have decided to be nice and not make you write notes from the board today."

The whole class, except for Jack, cheers, relieved that they won't have to take down notes for today's class.

"But," he says in emphases, interrupting the cheering of the students, "I am going to assign you some work that I want finished by the end of class. If it is not finished, you have to take it home for homework."

Everyone groans and takes out their textbooks and binders, knowing that they would rather be writing notes from the chalkboard.

"Please turn to page 175 and do questions one to three. Then draw a Bohr-Rutherford diagram for any element from the periodic table and don't forget to include all the information you need. You may work with a partner is you wish."

He is just about to go back to his desk, when he notices that Jack's sleeping.

Oh boy, this won't be pretty. Mr. Johnstone absolutely despises it when people sleep in his class.

He walks over to his desk, picks up a text book and then drops on Jack's desk, startling him out of his sleep.

After he jolts awake, his sleeve lifts up a bit and I see some bandages wrapped around his wrist. Why would Jack have bandages on his wrist? Did he hurt himself while practicing karate or something?

I'm brought back to reality when I hear Mr. Johnstone say harshly "Mr. Brewer, did you enjoy sleeping in class for ten minutes?"

Jack, still shocked from being woken up, shakes his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Johnstone." he says meekly.

Mr. Johnstone sighs, annoyed that Jack fell asleep, but says to him.

"That's alright, Jack. Just be sure not to do it again."

he looks at me and says "Mr. Krupnick, will you please be Mr. Brewer's partner and do the questions with him?"

I nod a couple of times.

"Alright class, as I was saying, if you do not finish the work, it is for homework. You may begin."

This is my perfect chance to see what the heck is wrong with Jack.

I grab my books and move to sit in the empty seat beside Jack.

I look at him again and he's much worse up close. He's extremely pale and looks like he's lost a lot of weight.

This isn't good. I need to find out what's going on.

"Milton!"

I am interrupted by my thoughts by Jack looking at me, saying my name with an irritated tone. Something tells me he's been trying to get my attention for a few minutes. "

Sorry Jack," I say sheepishly "what did you say?"

He takes his text book and binder and puts it on his desk. "What page are the questions on?"

"Oh, page 175. We have to do questions one to three and then we have to draw a Bohr-Rutherford diagram for any element from the periodic table."

"Okay, thanks." he says looking at me with a small smile and starts to work on the questions.

I don't think he notices, but now I can see his bandaged wrist. Now, I am really concerned.

I take the liberty to ask him what happened.

"Jack, what happened to your wrist?"

***Jack's POV***

I look up from my work, and an expression of terror suddenly comes across my face.

_'Oh no...'_ I think to myself._ 'He saw my bandaged wrist. What do I do?'_

That was almost like a rhetorical question because I knew exactly what to do. Lie.

***Milton's POV***

He suddenly looks up from what he's doing with an expression of...fear?

I've never seen Jack scared, well except when our halloween party was taken over by the Black Dragons dressed as clowns. But this is different, he looks so terrified that he looks like he's gonna puke.

After I say his name again a few more times, he finally comes out of his trance and says

"I'm sorry Milton, what did you say?"

I look at him again with concern but repeat my sentence "I said, what happened to your wrist?" He looks down and sees the exposed bandages on his wrist.

"Oh, uh..." he hesitates, covering the bandages with his sleeve. "...I hurt myself with a piece of glass the other day. I was helping my dad take out the recycling but a bottle broke and cut me."

I stare at him but then say with a pang of suspicion in my voice

"I see. You also don't look very good."

I put my arms out in front of me. "You look like you're dead!"

He looks down at his work and shuts his eyes, his head supported by his hand.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

He quickly opens his eyes and suddenly becomes tense. His right hand that was resting on his desk quickly becomes a fist. He then looks at me with a strange look.

I can't tell if he looks like he's about to cry, or if he's about to strangle me. But soon, his expression relaxes and he says calmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting over some sort of stomach virus. It's no big deal."

I sighed in relief.

If Jack says he's okay, then he's okay. He's just a little sluggish today I guess.

I mean, I'm one of Jack's friends, and he would never lie to his friends...right?

**Alrighty, I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you again to all who have reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! Your reviews make me smile and give me the confidence and passion to keep writing! Lots of Love!**

**~Maddie xo ;)**


	4. Blood and Tears

**Hi hi hi! Here's the forth chappie! I hope you like it! Thank you again for the reviews! If anyone has any ideas to make the story better, then feel free to express them to me in a personal message! I am open to suggestions. :) Anyway, I'll shut up so you can read the story! Enjoy! Btw, there is a bit of crude language in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it! Wish I did though. LOL!**

**Chapter 4: Blood and Tears**

***Jack's POV***

Milton sighs in absolute relief.

"Oh that's a relief Jack. I thought it was something really serious! I'm glad nothing's wrong."

I fake a smile and say "I'm fine Milton, don't worry about it."

Although my face has a smile on it, the guilt from lying is killing me. I just want to confine to my friends, but if I do it'll show I'm weak and I will also be putting stress on my friends.

When I look at the clock I see that we only have a few minutes left until class is over.

Thankfully, I got most of my work done while Milton was talking to me.

I then look on his sheet of lined paper and it's completely blank.

"Uh, Milton?" I say, smirking. "You know we only have a minute until class is over."

He looks at me quickly glances at the clock and stares at me, shocked.

"What?! Holy Christmas Nuts, we we're talking for the whole hour?!"

I smirk again. "Not WE, Milton. I got my work finished while YOU were talking to ME."

"GAH!"

He quickly writes as much work as he can down before the bell rings.

I roll my eyes as I get up from my chair, grabbing my books quickly and run out of the classroom quickly before Milton can catch up to me.

_'Crap, that was TOO close!'_ I think to myself when I get to my locker and grab my books for the next class. _'Milton saw my freaking bandages, how could I not be more careful?!'_

I slide to the floor, my back facing my locker and I look at the clock. I realize I have five more minutes until the late bell rings so I decide to sit at my locker for a while.

_'Milton is so smart. He could easily figure out my secret. I have to be more spacious with my friends. One more screw up like that, and I'm finished.'_

I grab my books and slowly rise from the floor. I don't have anymore classes with my friends until lunch, which was unfortunately only two classes. Math and History.

I'm okay in math class, it's not my favourite subject but it's not the worst. I'm not the best whiz kid like Milton, but I'm also not confused like Jerry.

And I guess I can catch a few Z's in History. Mr. Roberts doesn't even pay attention to the kids in class.

I leave my locker and make it to class before the late bell rings.

When everyone sits down at their desks still talking, Ms. Desmond walks up to the class.

"Ok every-" she struggles to get the class' attention and screams "EVERYBODY, SHOVE A PIE IN YOUR PIE HOLES!"

The class goes completely silent.

"Thank-you. Now, I hope you all know what today is." Everyone is getting out their supplies and calculators and I'm just sitting their, confused. "Today is our algebra test. I hope you all studied. I gave you a month to study for it."

Oh crap! I didn't study! I completely forgot about my math test! Well, that's not entirely true, you see I did know about the test and I was studying at one point but that was until my dad came into my room. Drunk as hell.

***FLASHBACK***

I'm in my bedroom at my desk, going over the algebra questions Ms. Desmond assigned for the algebra test we were supposed to have in two weeks. I really hope I don't bomb this test. Algebra is my least favourite unit in Math.

I decide to give Milton a call since he's the nerd in the group, but as I went to grab my phone on my bed, my dad barges in with the smell of liquor following him. It's so strong that it burns my eyes and I start to gag.

"Where is my Bud Light?!" He screams, slurring his words.

I never want to get my dad angry when he's drunk. Having him angry when's he's sober is enough, but with the alcohol in his system, its like taking a quick visit to hell. It's one of the reasons why I don't use karate to stand for myself. It just pisses him off even more.

"Dad," I say calmly. "we're all out, I promise I will go and get some as soon as I call Milton. He-"

Suddenly, he takes my phone and throws it against the wall, cracking the screen.

"I'm fucking tired of your bullshit you piece of crap! I give you food and shelter out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me?!"

He grabs my shirt, lifts me up and throws me across the room. As I hit the floor, I hit my mouth, causing it to start bleeding.

He walks over to me and grabs me by my hair, making my neck arch back. "You know," He whispers loudly in my ear. "If it wasn't for you, mom wouldn't be dead. It's all your FAULT!"

"But dad!" I say, my voice cracking "It wasn't my fault! She died from cancer! I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"SHUT-UP!" He slaps me across the cheek, drops my head and stumbles to the door.

"You better not leave this house, or you are going to wish that you were never born!"

He slams the door quickly, goes down the stairs and leaves the house, probably to get alcohol. I slowly get up wiping the blood and tears on my face.

I can't do my homework anymore. I'm too scared to do anything.

When I walk to the window and see that my dad's car is gone, I quickly run to the bathroom and grab the razor blade on the sink. I slowly glide the blade up and down my wrist.

"I hate my fucking life." I whimper to myself.

When I feel like I cut my wrist enough, I drop the blade and the blood on it splatters as soon as it lands on the tears fall into the bleeding cuts and my wrist begins to sting.

This is when the cutting began.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Thanks to my father, I am so screwed.

When I look down at my desk I see Ms. Desmond put the test in front of me. My anxiety is skyrocketing.

All I see when I look down on the sheet are flashbacks of my father and I. I start to get dizzy and my vision starts to blur.

I feel myself starting to tip to the left and soon a blanket of darkness wraps around my world.

***Eddie's POV***

When I'm in English class, I finally finish taking down the notes on the board. Man, Mr. Kelly was a tough teacher! He made us write about ten pages of notes. But at least I got them all down before he erased the board. Just then, Kim knocks on the door, looking concerned, frantic and out of breath. She looks like she's about to cry. "Mr. Kelly?" she says while trying to regain oxygen. "Miss Crawford." Mr. Kelly says coldly. "As you can see I am in the middle of teaching a class. You better have a good reason for interupting."

"Yes, Mr. Kelly. I have to take Eddie for about ten minutes, it's important." She walks over to Mr. Kelly and whispers something to him. His expression on his face softens.

"I understand your concern now." he says kindly. (For once.)

He looks at me, still looking concerned and says "Eddie, you are excused to leave for the rest of the class."

I sit there dumbfounded. Mr. Kelly never let's anyone skip his class, so this must be a serious situation.

"Thank-you, Mr. Kelly." I say as I pick up my books and leave the class with Kim.

"Come on, Eddie! We have to go." Kim says literally dragging my through the hall.

"Yo, Kim relax! What's going on?"

I am so confused right now, even more confused than Jerry usually is.

Kim looks at me seriously. "We have to go to the nurses office. Now."

"Why?"

Kim breathes in a shaky breath. "It's Jack."

**So everybody, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review and tell me what you think! The more the reviews, the faster this story gets updated! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story!**

**Ciao! :)**

**~Maddie xo :)**


	5. He Lied?

**Hey everyone! Okay, I know that you are probably peeved for me keeping you waiting for this chapter but I had a little bit of writer's block and I was also at my grandparents' celebrating Canada Day (Yes, I'm Canadian) But during my vacation, I came up with some ideas and just started writing. (Even though it was 1:30 in the morning. LOL!) Alright, I'll shut-up so you can read the chapter. Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it! So don't sue me!**

**Chapter Five: He Lied?**

***Kim's POV***

Eddie looks at me, completely shocked. "Oh my God. Is he okay? What happened?"

"Grace told me that when they were in math class, they were about to write a test, but she then saw Jack falling out of his seat. He passed out in the middle of class and was taken to the nurses office." I say sadly, looking down at my feet. When I lift my head up, I see Eddie's shocked and concern expression. He curses under his breath.

" He looks really sick," I continue. "I'm actually really worried about him."

Eddie just looks down and and says glumly. "Yeah Milton and Jerry texted me a couple of times saying the same thing. I haven't seen him today but if he looks as bad as the way you guys are descirbing him, then he must be in bad shape."

"That's an understatement. He doesn't even look like the same person."

I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. 'No Kim' I mentally tell myself. 'You will not cry. You do not cry.'

Finally, after I take control my emotions, I realize Eddie is looking at me whole-heartedly.

"I'm sure he'll get better soon Kim, he's tough. And he rarely gets sick."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Eddie."

We continue walking down the hall until we reach the nurse's office. I quickly turn the knob and run in slamming the door in Eddie's face by accident. "Ow!" he says as he walks in the room.

"Sorry." I say flatly.

We make our way to the nurses desk and tell her we're here to see Jack. "His room is down there, second door to the left. Just don't be too loud, he's asleep."

We say thank you to the nurse and go to his room. When we get to his room we see that Milton and Jerry are waiting outside his door as well.

"Hey guys" Milton says quietly. "We decided that we should see Jack until you got here."

"So you haven't seen him after he passed out?"

"no," Jerry says looking down at his feet. "like Milton said, we wanted to wait for you guys."

Suddenly, Rudy comes in, out of breath. "I Ran here as fast as I could. Is Jack okay?"

"what are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Milton and Jerry texted me."

I look at Milton with a confused look.

"since we don't have Jack's dad in any of our contacts," Milton says "we thought we'd call Rudy since he's like Jack's second father."

They do have a point. Rudy is like Jack's second father. Come to think of it, none of us have ever met Jack's father or mother. I decide that we should ask why when Jack wakes up.

I walk up to the door and put my hand on the doorknob, mentally preparing myself for what I am about to see. I turn the knob i open the door gently, making sure I wouldn't wake Jack up. I come into the room with everyone behind me and am shocked of what I see.

I see Jack lying on the bed with a cold compress on his forehead and has blanket gently wrapped around him. He was extremely pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

Milton sits in one chair by the corner, Eddie is by the door and Jerry and Rudy are leaning against the wall. Since there is not that much room to sit or stand anywhere else, I get on my knees and sit beside Jack's bed.

I see that he's still wearing is gray hoodie. Why won't he take it off? I lift the blanket a little so Jack wouldn't over heat but when I do, I see his sleeves are rolled up. I am completely silent about what I see. I see bandages on his wrists.

"Oh my God." I say still in shock. "Guys come here."

"what is it Kim?" Rudy asks concerned.

"Look at Jack's wrists!"

The guys walk over and all but Milton are shocked about what they see.

"Oh yeah." Milton says glumly. "I forgot to tell you. Jack told me he got cut with a piece of glass the other day."

Jerry looks at Milton and says "No way dude. Jack is not that clumsy and if he did get cut, why would he bandage both of his wrists?"For once, Jerry is actually making sense.

"For once Jerry is actually making sense." Eddie says.

"Hey!" Jerry says, obviously offended. "Now I may be an idiot, but I will tell you something I'm not and that everyone, is an idiot."

'_Wow Jerry,' _I think to myself, trying not to laugh._ 'Epic fail much?'_

"Can we all focus on Jack please?!" Rudy says irritated. "What exactly are we gonna do about this?"

"I don't-wait!" I finally realized something. I just hope my realization is wrong. "Miton, Jack told you that he hurt cut himself on a piece of glass...What else did he tell you?"

Milton looked at me confused, not sure of what I'm thinking. "He said he was getting over the stomach flu. And I can tell he's been sick. I mean, he looks like a zombie!"

"Wait a minute," Jerry says cutting in. "Jack told me that he was just tired because Kai kept him up all night playing Samuri Sword 3000. What the hell is going on?!"

"He lied to us..." I say sadly, looking down at Jack. "He was lying to us this whole time." I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I finally let the tears fall.

"Why would he lie to us?" Eddie says, sounding a little offended. "I mean, we're his best friends!"

"I don't know why he would be lying to you guys," Rudy says seriously. "But we have to talk to him. Something is wrong and we have to find out. Before this situation gets worse."

Rudy was right. We need to speak to Jack and see what's wrong with him. He's lost a lot of weight, is pale as a ghost and just looks extremely sick. It scares me to see him like this. He's supposed to be the cocky, energenic, funny and sweet person that I have come to love. But instead, he looks like a tired, sick, timid and scared boy that is isolating himself from his friends and the people around him.

"Okay," Milton says, breaking the silence in the room. "How about we talk to him at the dojo? We won't bother him about it during school so he doesn't get suspicious and think that we know anything."

We all nodded in agreement.

"We can do this." Rudy says coming into the middle of the room "For Jack." He puts his fist into the palm of his hand "Wasabi?"

We all put our hands into our fists and say quietly, "Wasabi!"

When the rest of the guys leave the room, I turn back to Jack. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

"Don't worry Jack," I say gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. "You'll feel better soon."

I softly kiss his forehead and quietly exit the room. I will make sure Jack is back to normal. He's my best friend and I care a lot about him. It kills me to see him like this. I don't just care about him... I love him...

***Jack's POV***

I felt someone brushing my hair to the side and heard their voice talking. It was Kim. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry Jack," she says softly, "You'll feel better soon."

I then feel her lips softly kiss my forehead and hear her leave the room.

I have to tell them. Lying about what's happening in my life is hurting them more than it's hurting me. That's it. I've lied to them for too long. It's time to tell them the truth. About everything.

**So...Did you enjoy this chappie? Are you happy that I incorperated Rudy in it? Sorry I didn't update as fast as I normally do. I'm starting camp on Tuesday so I will have to write when I get home at the end of the day. Please email me if you have any ideas for the next chapter! I'm open to ideas and I would really appreciate it! Keep on kickin' it!**

**~ Maddie xo ;)**


	6. Should I Really Confess?

**Hi everyone! Oh my God! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been dealing with some major writer's block, not to mention I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. Wow Its been almost two weeks and I haven't updated on this story! I hope you guys don't hate me! LOL! So now, I'll shut-up so you can read the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! **

**Chapter Six: Should I Really Confess?**

***Jack's POV***

After about another hour of resting, I finally decide I should get up and tell the nurse I'm feeling strong enough to go back to class. But I sit up a bit too quickly and fall out of bed.

"Okay," I say to myself, annoyed at my recent lack of intelligence, "not the smartest thing I've ever done."

I get up from the floor and roll my sleeves down. Wait, why the hell were my sleeves rolled up anyway?

I start to get really nervous when I leave the room and walk to the nurse who was sitting at her desk. She must have been the one who rolled my sleeves up, because when I was in math class, they were covering the bandages completely.

She probably rolled them up so I wouldn't be over heated since I did have a blanket on top I've me and I do have a warm sweater on.

I walk over to her desk and say "Hey, Nurse McKenin?" she looks up from the computer she was typing on. "Yes Jack?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. Can I go back to class?"

"Well, considering that lunch started a few minutes ago, I guess you can go. Come back right away if you start to feel sick."

"Thanks."

I'm just about to walk away when the nurse says "Hey Jack, I need to talk to you about the bandages."

I stop in my tracks. _'Shit!'_ I think to myself. _'I'm officially screwed.'_

If Nurse McKenin knows about my cutting, she'll tell the principal, who will find out about my dad, get him arrested and I'll be put in foster care. As much as I hate my dad, he's the only family I have left.

My grandfather passed away last year, so I had to stay with my father. The one person in my family I absolutely despise.

I turn around slowly and say in a quiet voice "Yeah, uh, what about them?"

"Is that a new style or something? Because I recently saw a show with my nephew and the main character had bandages on his wrists. Soon after that my nephew started wearing bandages on his wrists and said it was a new style."

I look at her, trying not to laugh. Sure, I'm glad I found a way to lie to Nurse McKenin, but I mean, how thick can you get?

"Yeah!" I say a little too quickly "Uh, I mean yeah it's a new style. People have started doing it recently. I actually saw a girl wearing purple bandages to go with her outfit. So I didn't want feel left out. You know, trends and stuff."

"I thought so!" she says smiling at me in a cocky way.

I bet she was thinking _'Look at me, I'm sooo smart!'_ No offense to her or anything, but she's dumber than a freakin' sack of potatoes.

"Well," she says smiling, "I hope you feel better soon, Jack. You should probably hurry to the cafeteria and get something to eat to get your strength back."

My stomach grumbles. I realize didn't have breakfast this morning because i wanted to leave the house before my dad woke up. "

Yeah, you're right." I walk towards the door say goodbye to the nurse and head to the cafeteria.

As I'm walking in the main hall, I see a couple of kids there, sitting on the staircase.

I see Heather Clarke, Donna Tobin, Randy Plotski, even Brody Carlson and a couple more kids. They're all crowding around Brody with concerned expressions on they're faces.

I quickly hide around the corner so they don't see me and listen on they're conversation.

"Okay," Brody says in a shaky voice. "You guys want to know why I've been so distant from everyone?"

"Brody, baby." Donna says, holding his hand. "You have to tell us."

Oh, by the way, did I mention that Brody and Donna are dating? I know! I was shocked too! First time I found out about their little romance, I almost wanted to hurl.

Okay getting off topic.

"Dude," Randy chimes in, "Donna's right. You have to tell us. Or we can't help you."

Everyone nods in agreement. What the hell is Brody hiding from them?

"Alright. The truth is...I've been cutting myself." Everyone gasps.

Okay, I did not see that coming. I'm actually shocked!

Out of all people, Brody's been cutting himself. Soon after, Donna rolls up his long sleeved shirt and soon sees long and not so old scars on his exposed wrists. All the colour in her face disappears.

Heather sits on the other side of him.

"Brody..." She says in a quiet and shocked voice. "Why the hell would you do such a thing?"

He looks down at his black converses.

"I don't know okay?! My dad is in the war so I rarely see him and there's always the risk of never seeing him again! Also, my mom is a druggy so she's either high on crack or she's yelling at me. She started after she found out that my dad wouldn't be coming home for Christmas. I just couldn't take it anymore!"

He puts his head down into his hands and starts to cry quietly.

"I have no one to talk to except for you guys. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I just didn't want you do be stressed because of me."

Donna puts an arm around him and wipes a tear on Brody's face with her thumb.

"Don't apologize hun. You told us and that's all that matters." Everyone nods.

"Don't worry Brody." Randy says whole heartedly while putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get you some help."

Brody looks down at the floor with his eyes shut tightly, letting the tears fall and hit the floor.

At this point I couldn't listen to this anymore.

I quickly run towards the bathroom and stop to look at my reflection in the mirror over the sink.

Wow, I can't believe that Brody was cutting himself. He doesn't seem like the type of person to do such a thing. I think to myself and I'm starting to have second thoughts about telling my friends my issue.

I'm pretty much in the same situation as Brody, well just with the cutting.

He still has people in his family that love him. But with the way his friends were looking at him, he must of felt so weak, so vulnerable. And he looked like he hated it. I know exactly how he feels.

Vulnerability is the worst feeling in the world. I don't want to feel weak and vulnerable. I don't need to get help. I've officially made my decision. I'm not telling my friends. There is no need to. I can handle this situation on my own.

I decide to stay in the bathroom and miss lunch, not because I lost my appetite though. I just need to be alone.

***Kim's POV***

After Rudy left, we all headed over to the cafeteria. Our walk there was completely silent. Obviously everyone was thinking of what we were going to do about Jack.

***Milton's POV* **

_'Okay, so maybe when Jack comes in, we can say that we know that's somethings wrong... Ugh that won't work! He would just dismiss us and if we push him to tell us, he'll just get pissed and leave the dojo! GAH!'_

***Eddie's POV***

_'Maybe when Jack comes, Kim could be in the Dojo alone with him and we could all listen- no! Jack is smarter than that! If he knows we're not there he'll know something is up. He'll ask where we are and he'll eventually figure out that we're eavesdropping 'cause, well let's face it, Kim is the worst liar ever, so she won't be able to make an excuse. Ugh, this playa is officially confused.'_

***Jerry's POV***

_'... I've got nothing! Ugh! How the hell are we going to help him?! I'm a confused idiot, Kim is a terrible liar, Milton confuses people and Eddie always tends to bring up food at the worst time! Wait... Am I seriously thinking right now? Whoooooo! Total SWAG, yo!'_

***Kim's POV* **

Yup. Everyone is thinking. I can tell. I can even see that Jerry's thinking. Well that's new. But hey, Jerry would do anything for Jack, even the unthinkable. Using his brain. We would all do anything for Jack.

I mean, he's done so many things to protect me. He even jumped in front of a freakin' swan that shoots gravy out of its beak. And he did it to protect me. I would take a bullet to the head if it would help Jack. That's how much I care about him.

When we get to the cafeteria, I see Grace eating alone, for once. We each grab a tray of the excuses that people call food and sit with her at her table. She looks up from her, uh... Food and says.

"Hey guys, I saved you some seats." so that's why she was alone.

"Thanks Grace." I say as I sit beside her.

There's an uncomfortable silence for about three minutes until Jerry breaks the ice.

"Yo, Grace? We really appreciate it that you told us what happened with Jack. Thanks." we all nod in agreement.

"Well, Jack's your best friend guys" Grace says smiling. "also, I'm sure Kim is worried sick about her... Y'know, crush." she elbows me and winks.

"I do NOT have a crush on Jack!" that was a total lie. "We're just best friends!"

Everyone just says mmmm hmmm and keeps staring at me.

"I'm serious guys!"

Jerry just smirks and says "Kimmy, we all know that you're a TERRIBLE liar. So just tell us the truth okay, sweet heart?"

I look at him with rage in my eyes, get up from my seat and pick him up from the collar of his shirt while he screams his "columbian war cry."

"Okay Jerry." I say with a pissed off tone. "Let me give you a few pieces of advice so we won't have to do this again. One; do not and I repeat, do NOT call me Kimmy. And two; if you ever call me sweet heart again I will strap you to a chair and force an entire package of saltines down your throat! Got it?!"

Jerry nods rapidly and I drop him on the floor.

He begins to mumble spanish and quickly moves to the chair furthest away from me. Everyone looks at me shocked.

What the hell just happened?! I never act like this! I always keep my emotions under control. Well, most of the time.

"Wow Kim." Milton says. "I've never seen you like this. I mean yeah Jerry can be annoying as hell but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

I sigh heavily. "yeah milton. You're right."

I look up at Jerry and say "Jerry, I'm sorry that I reacted like that. I'm just really concerned about Jack."

he comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Kim, it's fine. We shouldn't be making fun of you while you're concerned about Jack."

"Yeah," Grace says kindly. "you're the closest friend he has. So we know that this must be really hard on you."

I smile. "Thanks guys."

We then start to talk about pretty much normal teenager stuff until the bell rings.

"Time for P.E." Eddie says. "Come on guys. Let's go before Coach gives us detention."

Everyone except Grace and I leave the cafeteria. She quickly looks at me and says.

"Kim, you're going to have to tell Jack about your feelings for him eventually."

I look down at my gold flats and say quietly "I know Grace but now is not a good time."

We get up from our seats and walk to our lockers.

"When do you plan on telling him?" she says, looking at me concerned.

I look at her and say in a hushed and gentle tone. "Hopefully soon, Grace."

**A/N: wow! That was a pretty long chapter! Over 2,000 words! I hope this makes up for the delayed update. What did you guys think about that scene with Brody? Did that come off as a bit of a shock? Lol! Please tell me what you think of the story. I feel that this really wasn't my best chapter but I'm still happy with it. Kinda wanted to put a little bit of comedy in it but also some drama. Also, pretty please give me any ideas that you have for the next chapter! I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading! Love you all! Keep on Kickin' It! **

**Hasta Luego! **

**~ Maddie xo ;)**


	7. Realizations

**Hey hey hey! What's up Brochachos and Brochachas! Lol! Ok before I start the story I would like to thank a few people who have been reviewing a lot throughout this story. **

**Livy. G - Thank you so much for updating on every chapter! Your updates make me smile and want me to keep writing! :)**

**nclhdrs1717 - Thanks for updating on this story! I love your stories and they were the ones that inspired me to write Kickin' It fanfics! :) **

**Anonymous Truthfully - Thank you for updating as many times as you did! I love your new story so far! It's amazing! :) **

**And thank-you to everyone else that I didn't mention. Your updates make me smile when I read them. :) I hope you all like this chappie! Just to let you know, the POV's will tend to switch a lot. I don't own Kickin' it. It belongs to Disney XD!**

**Chapter Seven: Realizations**

***Rudy's POV***

When I get back to the mall I decide to go to Falafel Phil's to get something for lunch. I quickly get into line and start to think.

'How the heck are we gonna get Jack to tell us what's bothering him?! Something is up with him. He's like a completely different person. I've noticed recently that he seems a lot more tired and isn't focusing on karate as much. And that scares the crap out of me. Karate is jacks passion. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm really worried about him. Maybe Kim and the rest of the guys will come up with something to get Jack to talk.'

"Rudy!" Phil says to me in a loud voice. "Sweet baba ganoush! You are holding up the line."

I look back and realize that a huge line has formed and by the looks on everyone's faces, they look pissed!

"Sorry Phil. Can I have an order of Falafel Balls and some pickled carrots?"

"I am sorry Rudy we are out of pickled carrots. Because Tootsie ate them all!" as he says his last sentence, Tootsie comes out of the kitchen with a carrot in her mouth. When she finishes it she burps and walks back to the kitchen. Somehow I think she was making fun of me by giving me an "In Your Face!" look.

"It's fine Phil. I'll just take the Falafel balls."

I give Phil the money and sit at a table. I play Angry Pigeons on my iPhone until my order comes.

I start to eat and begin to think again. '

why would Jack lie to his friends? Why would he lie to me? What could he possibly be hiding thats so important that he can't tell us?'

I suddenly remember all the things I saw that were wrong with Jack when i saw him in the nurses office. His frail appearance, his weight, and...the bandages!

I finally realize what's going on with Jack. He's cutting himself.

Why would Jack physically harm himself?! Is he clinically depressed? I have to do something. I can't tell the guys that I know is Jack's issue and he has to tell us on his own.

***Jack's POV* **

When the bell rings, I walk out of the bathroom and head to my locker to get my gym clothes. Missing lunch maybe wasn't the best idea because I have Gym.

So, before class i decide to get something to eat. I quickly run to the cafeteria, grab an apple from the fruit bowl and run to my locker.

But when I get to my locker, I realize that I only have sweatpants and a T-Shirt.

"Oh, come on!" I said to myself in a frustrated tone. I

know that I can't miss P.E, but I also know that I can't let people see the bandages on my wrists. I finally grab the sweatpants and leave my t-shirt in my locker.

Sure, I may be out of uniform and could get in trouble by Coach, but it's much better than letting people see my wrists. I

quickly take a few bites out of the apple I had in my hand, toss it in the garbage and run to the gym.

I'm a few minutes late but no one except for Kim notices. She gives me a quick wave as I come walking to her.

"Hey," she whispers to me, "the guys and I heard you were in the nurse's office so we went to visit you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better." I whisper back.

"Are you going to be strong enough to do P.E?"

"Don't worry Kim, I'm fine."

"Okay guys!" Coach shouts at us. "Today we're gonna be doing basketball drills. Everyone get into partners and grab a ball!"

I look at Kim and mouth 'Partners?' she nods her head and smiles.

***Kim's POV***

Just as we were going up to grab a basketball, Coach stopped us. "Brewer! Crawford! Why are you not in uniform?!"

I look down and realize that I'm in my skinny jeans and Seaford gym shirt. I must have forgotten my sweat pants in my locker.

I also see that Jack is in his sweat pants but isn't wearing his gym shirt. He probably didn't want anyone seeing the bandages on his wrists so he's refusing to wear the T-shirt.

"I forgot my sweatpants in my locker," I say, embarrassed. "I can go get-"

"Sorry Crawford." Coach says cutting me off. "But you and Brewer can't participate. You're not in uniform. Just go and sit on the bench."

As soon as Jack and I walk to the bench I can see actual relief on Jack's face. Something tells me that he did not want to take gym. When we sit on the benches I see Jack grab his stomach.

"Jack," I say concerned. "Did you get anything to eat during lunch?"

He shakes his head. "I didnt have time. I only grabbed an apple but I couldn't finish it." I felt something in my jeans pocket and realized I had a granola bar.

"Here," I say kindly. "Eat this." I take the granola bar out of my pocket and hand to him. He looks at me with an 'Are you sure?' look.

"Oh come on Jack! It's not made out of blue cheese! Just eat it."

He laughs. "Thanks Kim."

He slowly starts to eat it and I look at him. He looks super thin and he's eating that granola bar like its the best thing he's ever tasted! Has he not been eating?

Wow. This is bad. The gang and I need to find a way to speak to him in a way that won't upset him.

Jack can be so stubborn that sometimes I feel like I wanna slap him! But he won't tell us because he doesn't want to feel weak. But just because he needs help with something, doesn't mean he's weak. He's the strongest person I know, and he has to realize that.

_***After School***_

***Jack's POV***

After school was finally over, we all headed to the dojo.

"So dude," Jerry says to me, breaking the silence. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling so much better now." I say, relieved that the dizziness in my head that I've been feeling all day is finally gone. "Thanks for coming to see me in the nurse's office today, you guys. But really, I was only a little tired. I probably just needed sleep. It was no big-"

"Jack," Eddie interupts. "We're your friends, we wanted to come see you."

"Eddie's right." Milton says smiling. "No matter what the cause was, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You would've done the same for us." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

When we make it to the strip mall, we're just about to go into the dojo until I get a text. It was from my dad. Surprisingly, he wasn't drunk, since his grammer was perfect and there were no spelling errors. But, just because he isn't drunk, doesnt mean he isnt pissed.

**To: Jack**

**From: Dad**

**Where the hell are you? I fucking told you that I needed you today to do arrends! You better not be with those dumbasses, especially that whore, Crawford. If you're with them I swear, I will disown you as my son, you will live on the street and die in a hole. You better be coming home you piece of shit. If you're not home in five minutes, you're going to get it. You better have beer with you.**

Oh crap! I have to get out of here. If my dad knows that I'm still hanging out with Kim and the gang, my dad will literally beat me! But for some reason, I'm too scared to move. I just keep staring at my phone, unaware that my friends are looking at me with worry and confusion on their faces.

***Kim's POV***

We notice that Jack has stopped walking and is staring at his phone in fear.

"Jack?" Eddie says with a concerned and confused look. "Why are you staring at your phone like it's going to eat you?"

Jack stops staring at his phone and looks at me like he's going to... Cry? Something's happening. Something bad.

I say to the guys quietly. "Guys, I'm going to try to talk to him. Go to the dojo and start practice. We'll be there soon." They nod and leave Jack and I standing alone.

"Come on, Jack." I say gently. "I know something's wrong. Everyone does, even Jerry, and he's a total idiot!"

He smiles, but just barely.

"What's going on with you Jack? You're my best friend! We tell each other everything."

He stares at me with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

"Okay, maybe not everything, but mostly everything!" I come closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm really concerened about you Jack. It scares me to see you like this!"

He looks down at his feet and then at his phone. His eyes shoot straight up with the look of terror and anixety.

"I have to go!" He says in a shakey and qiuck voice.

He runs so fast, it's like he's running away from someone that's gonna kill him. I run after him as fast as I could, screaming after him. I start to see him get farther and farther away from me. My lungs are starting to burn due to the lack of oxygen, but I keep running until I see him go into his house.

I walk up the steps, still catching my breath from all the running I just did. I'm just about to knock on the door, but then I hear something crash and Jack scream. It wasn't like that girlish scream when he saw me come back from the beauty collage. It was a terrified, blood-curdeling scream.

"Jack?!" I scream worryingly. "Are you okay?!"

What the hell is going on in there?!

I try to open the door, but it's locked. _'Shit!'_ I think to myself, frustrated. _'Maybe, the window's unlocked.'_

I run around the house and look into the window that was on the main floor. But when I look in the window, I could not believe the sight I was seeing.

I take out my cell phone and call Milton. The phone rings a few times but soon Milton answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Milton!" I say screaming. "You have to get over here!"

"Kim? Where are you?!"

"I'm at Jack's house! Stop practice and come now!

"What's going on?!"

"I'll tell you later! But you, Rudy, Eddie and Jerry have to get here! Jack's in trouble!"

"Okay, we're coming!" I hang up the phone and continue to witness the horrifying scene that's taking place.

***Jack's POV***

I run to my house as fast as I could, ignoring Kim who was running after me, screaming my name. As I run faster, her voice starts to get further away from me.

I finally make it to my house, open the door and run inside, locking it behind me. As I walk into the living room, I see my dad turn around and stand up. And, no surprise, he's completely wasted.

"Where the fuck have you been you piece of shit?!" He slurs, angrily. "I told you to be here five minutes ago! Where were you?!"

He starts to walk towards me with rage in his eyes. He backs me up into a corner, and lifts me up from my shirt like he did two weeks ago.

"You were with those dumbasses, weren't you!"

"No!" I scream at him terrified. "I wasn't! I-"

"Shut-up! Shut the hell up!"

He bangs me against the wall, not hard enough to crack my skull, but hard enough to leave a big-ass bruise on my head.

"Jack?! Are you okay?!" I hear Kim calling me from outside. Apperently my dad did too.

He looks at me and yells "You were with that whore! I knew it!"

Soon feel his fist collide with my jaw and I land on the floor hard. I start to spit out and cough up blood.

When I look up, my dad is standing over me and says. "I don't know why I ever had a son like you! You're a fucking disgrace! A mistake!"

He charges out of the house and slams the door. I slowly start to get up, putting my hands against the wall to balance myself and make my way to the stairs.

I run into the bathroom and slam the door, not bothering to lock it. I slide down the wall and onto the floor, rolling up my sleeves and begin to rip off the bandages.

I look at my scarred wrists, grab the razor that was still on the floor from this morning and start to glide it across my wrist.

But, suddenly the door opens as someone calls my name. I quickly look up in shock, looking at the girl who had the same horrifiyed expression on her face.

It was Kim.

**Cliffy! LOL! Wow! This was the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was an intense chapter to write! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Is there anything I need to improve on, anything I could change? And PM me if you have any ideas! I would appreciate it! Thank you guys for reading! I should be updating the next chapter pretty soon! 3 **

**Peace out! :)**


	8. You Need Help!

**Hey everyone! Okay, I know you probably all hate me for not updating for a while but I have a good reason. I finished writing the story but my mom grounded me so I couldn't update. But with a little compromising, she allowed me to update my story! (Thanks mom!) Anyway, to make it up to you guys I wanted to make this chapter extra long! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: You Need Help.**

***Kim's POV***

When I climbed through the window and followed Jack upstairs, I honestly didn't know what to expect. I thought he would be in his room, but i saw the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. I walk to the bathroom and open the door slowly.

"Jack?" When I open the door I am completely stunned. I don't think I have ever been so shocked in my life. Jack is on the floor, with a razor in his hand, slicing his wrists.

"Jack!" I run over to him and grab his wrist and put a towel over it.

"No!" he screams. "Kim! Just leave me alone please!" he continues to struggle until he just collapses into my arms, giving up.

His breathing begins to quicken and his shoulders begin to rise up and down.

"Shhhh..." I say softly rubbing his back. "It's okay. Just let it out."

He cries for another 10 minutes and soon falls into a deep sleep with the razor still in his hand. He must be so exhausted from everything that happened today.

I take his head into my lap, continue to put pressure Jack's wrists until the cuts stop bleeding and call Rudy.

"Rudy! Where are you guys!" i say in an upset tone. "I called Milton 15 minutes ago and he said you guys were on your way!"

"Sorry Kim! But Eddie had a cello recital at the last minute, Milton's dad picked him up just as we were about to leave and Jerry's teacher ended up coming to the dojo because he skipped on detention!"

Oh my God! I love my friends but sometimes they are such idiots!

"You're still coming right?" I say concerned.

"Yeah, I'm a few minutes away. Where exactly are you guys?"

"We're in Jack's bathroom. The doors locked so you have to go through the window like I did."

"Okay. Hang on i'm getting another call." Rudy put my on hold to see who was calling him.

While i was waiting, I looked down at my best friend. He was still shaking a little and would occasionally mumble in fear. He would also grip the razor in his hands so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He must be having some sort of nightmare.

I feel so bad for Jack. He's dealt with this for who knows how long on his own.

Suddenly I'm broken out of my thoughts by Rudy's voice. "Kim, that was Milton. He said he and the guys will meet us at the dojo."

"Okay Rudy," I say, "Are you almost here?"

"I just got here. I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay," I say, relieved that Jack and I wont have to be alone any longer. "Bring a blanket if you can find one."

After I hang up the phone, Jack begins to scream in his sleep.

"Please Dad! Don't! That hurts! I'll do anything! Just make the pain stop!"

I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. He's so damaged, and all because of his stupid father! That bastered! How could anyone be so cruel, especially to someone as sweet and caring as Jack?!

I feel so bad for Jack, I want to make his nightmare go away. But he's so deep in his sleep that even if I try to wake him up, he'll attack me in his sleep. All I can do is grab his hand gently, but gently while whispering to him soothingly.

At this point, tears were escaping from my eyes, but I couldn't care less. I hate seeing Jack like this!

All of a sudden, Rudy came bursting through the door with a blanket tucked under his arm. All the colour in his face drains and he shows the same shocked expression as I did when I saw Jack.

***Rudy's POV***

"Oh...my...God!"

Those were the only words that manage to escape from my mouth when I see the most horrifying scene in my entire life.

Kim was sitting on the floor with Jack in her lap. She was crying and comforting Jack who was whimpering quietly and gripping a bloody razor blade in his hands.

"It's okay, Jack." Kim says softly while tears are rolling down her cheeks. "We're going to help you. You're safe. Shhhh..."

She then looks up and sees me standing there like an idiot. But I finally come out of my trance and kneel down in front of Kim and Jack, wrapping the blanket around Jack's shaking form.

"Kim," I say in a seriously worried voice. "What happened?"

She explains the entire story, from her, Jack and the rest of the guys were walking to the dojo, to when she found Jack in the bathroom.

"Crap!" I say burying my face into my hands. "I knew it! I freaking knew it!"

"Rudy, what are you talking about?" Kim says confused.

"I was at Falafel Phil's, thinking of any possible reason why Jack was acting so weird, until I finally realized Jack was cutting himself."

Kim frowned. "You figured it out? And instead of telling us, you kept it a secret?!"

"I'm sorry Kim! But Jack has to tell us on his own, even though you and I already know about Jack's situation."

Soon after, Jack begins to wake up.

"Kimmy?"

Kim looks down at Jack and gently brushes the hair out of his eyes. "I'm right here Jack," She says lovingly, "you're safe."

"Rudy?" he says weakly.

"Hey Jack." I say in a whisper.

He then looks at me confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kim called Milton and told Eddie, Jerry and I that you were in trouble. But the guys couldn't make it, I came here alone. They're at the dojo now."

Jack looks at Kim with a worried expression on his face.

"When did you call them?"

"After I followed you home," Kim says "I heard you scream and tried to open the door. Since it was locked, I went around the house and saw the window was open. But when I looked in the window, I saw your dad beating you."

Jack looks like he's about to cry, but manages to squeak out "Wait. Does Rudy-"

"Kim told me everything Jack." I say sadly. "She had too."

I start to notice that Jack is beginning to fall asleep. So does Kim.

"Jack," Kim says softly. "Rudy and I are going to take you to the dojo, okay?" He nods.

Kim looks at me and I help her lift Jack to his feet. He still has the blanket around him as we make our way down the stairs and into my car. Kim helps Jack into the backseat and also gets in the care while I get into the driver's seat. As I start the car, I see in my rearview mirror Kim cradling Jack's upper body in her lap.

We then begin to drive to the dojo.

***Jack's POV***

As we're driving to the dojo, I begin to replay all the events that occurred in the last hour. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I try to fight them, but they're too powerful to contain. I just let them fall, not caring if Kim or Rudy see me cry.

Kim looks at me and says lovingly. "Don't worry Jack. We're almost there."

I look at her with sad and tired eyes.

"Why don't you try going to sleep."

I nod and yawn.

The last thing I remember seeing were Kim's beautiful brown eyes rimmed with tears. I soon drift into thankfully, a dreamless slumber.

* * *

***Jerry's POV***

I was the first one to arrive at the dojo after Rudy left to pick up Jack and Kim. We still have no idea what's going on with Jack, but when Milton told us about his convo with Kim, we knew that Jack was in trouble.

Unfortunately, my stupid teacher took me back to school just before Rudy, Milton, Eddie and I were about to leave. What's the big deal? All I did was put rubber spiders in Ms. Desmond's salad at lunch! I don't see why I had to be in detention! God, I was so pissed.

After detention finally ended, I sprinted back to the dojo and was the first one to arrive. And that brings us back to where we are now. Me, pacing around the room with my cell phone to my ear, talking to Milton on his cell.

"Milton, are you and Eddie almost here?"

"We're in the mall right now." He says in the phone. "See you in a few."

As soon as I hang up my phone, I turn and look at the punching dummy in front of me.

Suddenly, my blood begins to boil. I feel like I want to explode! I charge at the dummy and begin to beat it, cursing and yelling with each punch!

PUNCH! "What's up with you Jack?!" PUNCH! "What secret are you hiding that we cant know about!" PUNCH "I thought we were best friends!"

Just as I knock the brutally wrecked dummy to the floor, Eddie and Milton enter the dojo. They look at the dummy in utter shock.

"Jerry...?" Milton says completely stunned. "Did you just-"

"Yeah!" I say, cutting him off. "I'm mad okay?! Our best friend is in deep shit right now and we're doing absolutely nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch!"

I storm off and sit on one of the red benches. Eddie and Milton follow and stand behind me on either side of the bench.

***Milton's POV***

Jerry is fuming, and when he's angry, it's not pretty.

"Dude," Eddie says, trying to calm him down. "we know you're upset that Jack hasn't been telling us about his issue. Trust me, we are too."

"But Jack needs us to be supportive." I say putting a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "And being here, pissed off, isn't going to help him."

Jerry looks up at us. "You're right guys. We have to be there for him no matter what." We all nod.

"We also have to be there for Kim." Jerry says while getting up from the bench.

"I know." I say sadly.

"Can you imagine how hard this must be for her?" Eddie interjects. "She freaking loves him! How would you feel if the person you absolutely love was in this position?"

"Man," Jerry says looks down shaking his head. "if Mika had the same issue as Jack and didn't tell me, I would be a complete wreck."

Jerry had a very good point. If Julie, my very first girlfriend who I love to death, was acting the same way as Jack, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I care so much about her.

And even though, she won't admit it to us, we all know that Kim loves Jack. I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now.

* * *

***Kim's POV***

After what seems to be like an eternity, we finally make it to the dojo.

As Rudy goes into the dojo to let the guys know to be prepared when they see Jack, I gently wake him up.

"Jack, wake up, we're here."

Jack opens his eyes but turns onto his side.

"I don't want to go in there." He says, starting to tear up. "I feel so weak..."

"Jack, look at me."

He turns and lies on his back again, looking at me.

"You are the strongest person I know Jack!" I start to feel well up in my eyes, but I continue. " You're not weak! But you need help, and there's nothing wrong with asking for help, but your modesty is getting in the way of you seeking for it. So just forget about you're stupid hero complex for once so we can give you the help you need!"

I feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I don't cry, Kim Crawford NEVER cries. But seeing Jack like this is killing me.

A single tear escapes from Jack's eye.

"Okay," he says sitting up. "But can you help me explain? Please?"

I hug him tightly. "Don't worry," I say softly. "I'll help you."

He looks up at me and smiles. "Thanks Kim."

***Jack's POV***

We stare and smile at each other for a few minutes I lean in and begin to close my eyes. Kim starts to do the same and we slowly come closer and closer until we eventually close the gap between us.

She gently wraps her arms around my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist.

It wasn't some sort of long make out session or some pity kiss. It was a gentle, caring and loving kiss, but I still felt like sparks were flying and my heart was beginning to flutter.

After we separated, still in each others arms, I finally say.

"Kim, you're the only reason why I haven't ended my life. I care so much about you. You give me the strength to live through life, no matter how crappy it is. I love you."

I begin to see tears starting to form in her eyes again. I hate to see her cry, and I especially hate it when I'm responsible for it. It makes me feel so guilty.

But she gently hugs me and says. "Jack, I love you too. I couldn't bear to lose you. If you were gone, I would probably kill myself, so I could join you in Heaven."

She pulls out of the hug and grabs my face softly. "Please, if you ever feel like you want to end it, tell me or Rudy or any of the guys. We'll help you."

"I promise I will."

Kim looks down at my exposed wrists and gently rolls the sleeves of my sweater down.

She then gets out of the car, opens my door and helps me out of the vehicle. She drapes the blanket on my shoulders and helps me walk to the doors of the Bobbi Wasabi dojo.

She looks up at me "Are you ready?"

***Kim's POV***

Jack gives a slight nod and we open the doors to find everyone standing in the middle of the room, talking to Rudy.

They all turn around and look at us with horrified expressions.

I could feel Jack starting to fall to the side due to fatigue but thankfully Jerry runs over to help me support him.

We walk Jack to the middle of the mats and set him down slowly. The rest of the gang come and all sit down forming a circle around Jack.

When I sit down beside him, he rests his head on my shoulder but refuses to look at anyone.

He knows he has to tell the rest of the guys what happened, but I can tell that just by looking at him and how he was acting, that he really didn't want to.

* * *

**Sooooo... What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think! The only way this story gets updated is if you REVIEW! :D**

**Buh-bye! :D**


	9. This Didn't Just Affect You, Jack

**WOW! Over 100 reviews for this story?! I'm seriously crying tears of joy right now! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! This is my first Kickin' It fanfic and words cant describe how much I appreciate your kind reviews! Thank you again! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. You guys probably all want to kill me! LOL! I've been dealing with writer's block :( not fun. And I also have school and homework too. Oh! But I have been working on some Kickin' it music videos! (my channel is also 88Madison88) **

**Alright! Moving on to the story! I hope you all enjoy! I don't own Kickin' It or "Bring on the Rain." Btw I know I forgot to mention this but they're all 15!**

* * *

**This Didn't Just Affect You, Jack**

***Jack's POV***

After Kim and Jerry set me down gently onto the mats, everyone sits down forming a circle around me. The all look at me with sad and scared expressions on there faces.

I place my forehead on Kim's shoulder, refusing to look at anyone. God, I hate this so much! I feel so vulnerable, so weak. I just want to disappear and escape into a world of darkness.

"Jack," Rudy says concerned. "you have to tell us what happened."

I then feel Kim grab my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and says quietly. "Jack?"

i finally look up at her and see that my vision is blurred with tears.

"Are you ready to tell them?"

i look up at my friends and they still have concerned looks on their faces. I take a deep breath in and exhale a shaky breath.

I finally come clean and explain to them what my dad did to me today and how Kim and Rudy found me and brought me here. I couldn't bring myself to admit that i was slitting my wrists though.

When I finish explaining, I look at my friends individually.

Eddie is keeping himself together, trying not to cry.

Jerry is looking down at the floor, his fists clenched like he's about to kill my father.

Milton has a few tears rolling down his cheeks, quickly wiping them away and Rudy's head is hands.

After more silence, Rudy finally looks up.

"Jack." he says while walking over and sitting beside me. "How long has this been going on?"

I immediately look down. I really don't want to tell them how long I've been dealing with this, but I have to. I really have no choice.

"Since I was twelve. My dad would blame me for my mother's death, even though she died from cancer."

"Jack." Rudy says upset. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It began before I moved here, so I was kinda used to it. And I also didn't want you guys to worry about me. But my dad is the only family I have now! After my grandpa died, it's just been him and me."

I sigh and continue with the story that is my crappy life.

"Anyway, my father then began to drink, and it got worse as the days went on. Soon, I was his little slave, sneaking around and stealing beer from the liquor store. It was wrong, and I'm ashamed of myself for breaking the law, but if I didn't do what he said... He would assault me."

Everyone just stares at me with horrified expressions.

"Jack." Milton finally says after two minutes of silence. "Why didn't you defend yourself? I mean, you're a freaking 3rd degree black belt!"

"If I tried to defend myself, he would beat me even more." I suddenly felt tears prick my eyes and my voice began to quiver. "A few weeks ago, after my dad beat me for not getting him alcohol, he left the house, so I was alone."

Seeing that I'm beginning to tear up, Kim wraps her arm around my shoulder and begins to rub my arm comfortingly.

"I was so sick of feeling this kind of pain and tired of bottling my emotions that I had to find a way to let them out. That's when I began to..."

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I put my head into my hands and finally break down, letting out all the emotions that have been bottled up inside me for 2 years.

I feel like I want to scream but I have to keep my emotions under control cause A.) it's late, which means people are probably sleeping and B.) I don't want to freak my friends out. So I let myself cry quietly, but still limited my sobs and tears.

***Milton's POV***

Oh my God... I've rarely ever seen Jack like this. Usually, he never cries because of his hero complex.

The only time I remember seeing him cry was when he told us last year that his grandpa passed away.

He must be so damaged right now. I feel so bad for him.

***Jerry's POV***

I'm gonna kill him... Im gonna freaking kill that drunk bastard! How could someone be so cruel?!

What Mr. Brewer has been doing to him is inhumane!

Jack has been going through hell for the last two years and we didn't even know it. Stupid hero complex.

Why couldn't he just tell us earlier so he didn't have to go through this?!

***Eddie's POV***

I'm trying so hard not to lose my cool, but it's pretty difficult.

Poor Jack. He's so miserable and so... Broken. A thing that I'm not used to seeing.

It's hard to watch him in this state! He doesn't deserve this! I mean, he's only freaking fifteen years old!

Don't lose your cool Eddie...

***Rudy's POV***

I can't believe that of all people, Jack is the one who's going through this crap.

Sure it would be awful if any of us were going through this, but its hard to believe that Jack Brewer, the cocky, funny, sweet and mighty hero of Seaford, is really someone who's been living a lie and is a miserable teenager who was too concerned about other people to say what's going on in his life.

I wonder what else he hasn't told us.

I feel so guilty for not realizing that he's been in this pain for so long! I mean, I'm his freaking sensei and he's only a teenager.

I should have at least noticed something was wrong!

An adult couldn't handle all this pain and suffering, let alone a fifteen year old! Jack's not just my amazing friend and karate student.

He's also like a son to me.

***Kim's POV***

We all look at Jack with sad looks plastered on our faces.

I quickly bring Jack into a tight hug.

He starts to shake violently as he grips onto me like a frightened child. I could've sworn I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

He wasn't letting enough emotion out because he wanted to keep his crying under control. (That is probably one of the reasons he was shaking so much.)

The build up of emotions got bigger and bigger until he was crying so much that he began to cough and gag. Now I was starting to get worried. If Jack doesn't calm down, he's going to barf.

My motherly instincts soon take over and I suddenly start barking orders at everyone.

"Guys I think we need to give Jack a bit of a break now. Rudy and Milton try to find an icepack or cold compress. Eddie I want you to go find some water and pain killers. And Jerry, go find a bucket, we might need it."

Everybody left to do the order I gave them, leaving Jack and I alone.

Jack is still crying quietly but has thankfully stopped coughing.

I begin to rub his back gently to calm him down and say "shhh... It's okay, Jack. You're doing an amazing job so far. Just let it out."

He looks up at me with red, puffy eyes and says.

"I'm not doing an amazing job! Look at me! I'm a total wreck." He turns his head away from me and looks down. "I'm so weak."

I bring my hands up to his face and wipe his tears away with my thumb.

"Jack. It's okay to cry sometimes. It's normal to cry. But it's not normal to limit your emotions when you're in this much pain. You're not weak Jack, and you need to realize that."

I bring him into another hug and he continues to cry quietly, but not as much. He's finally calming down a bit.

I wanted to do something to make him feel better, other than just be a shoulder to cry on.

I decide to sing the one song I sing to my little sister when she has a nightmare. This song was perfect because it just began to rain outside.

Another day has almost come and gone

Can't imagine what else could go wrong

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door

A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round

A couple drops and they all start coming down

Yeah, I might feel defeated,

And I might hang my head

[ Lyrics from:  j/jo+dee+messina/bring+on+the+rain_  ]

I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead (no)

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

No I'm not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight ('cause)

Tomorrow's another day

And I am not afraid

So bring on the rain

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

(Bring on, bring on the rain)

No, not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

So bring on the rain

(Bring on, bring on the rain)

(Bring on the rain, Bring on the rain)

When I'm finished singing to him, I see that Jack is still shaking a bit, but has stopped crying.

He looks at me with a small smile on his face as he wipes away a few more tears on his sleeve.

Everyone is starting to come back with the supplies.

"Jack, if you're not ready to tell them about your wrists I can for you."

"No..." he says quietly "I have to tell them on my own Kim..."

"Okay," I give him another tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

Everyone comes back with the items I told them to bring.

Rudy tells Jack to lie down and I gently support his head in my lap, bringing the blanket that he was wearing around his shoulders to his chest.

Milton gives me the cold compress and I place it carefully on his forehead, while Eddie and Jerry place the bottle of water, painkillers and bucket beside me.

I then lift the water to Jack's mouth and he takes small sips from the water bottle.

Rudy kneels in front of Jack and I. "Jack are you ready to keep going?"

Jack nods, sits up from my lap, wrapping the blanket around him and continues his story.

"Okay, so I told you about my dad and his abusive behavior already. But a few weeks ago, I couldn't take it anymore. Bottling up my emotions, not being able to use karate to protect myself. I had to find a way to cope with this crap, that's why I..." he trails off.

What he does next completely shocks me. Instead of telling the guys what he's been doing to himself, he rolls up his sleeves, showing the scarred, cut and bleeding skin of his wrists. All the guys gasp.

Milton has his hand over his mouth, almost like he's trying not to puke, Eddie has his mouth hanging open and his eyes are as wide as saucers, Jerry's face turns into a sickly pale colour and he begins to swear in Spanish and Rudy (who is still kneeling beside Jack) says

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. I'll be right back."

As soon as he gets up to leave, Jerry goes nuts.

***Jerry's POV***

For once, I'm not confused. I'm furious. I am so fucking furious!

When Rudy leaves to get the first aid kit, I start freaking out. But sometimes when I freak out, I just yell Spanish and don't even realize it.

"¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste que estaba en el dolor mich así? Podríamos haberte ayudado!"

Suddenly, Rudy runs back in here with the first aid kit in his hand shouting, "What's going on out here?"

Everyone except Jack looks at me.

He immediately cowers and lowers his head down, gripping onto the blanket tightly.

Kim wraps her arms around him before giving me death glares and says

"Jerry stop it! Can't you see that he's in a fragile state right now?! You can't just yell at him like that!"

"Yeah! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eddie interjects. "I mean, Look at him!"

"Yelling at him isn't going to help him Jerry!" Milton says glaring at me.

Then Rudy joins in the 'Let's all yell at Jerry fest.'

"What exactly did you say to him?!"

Why am I being blamed for something I said?! Am I not allowed to show MY emotions?!

"I said 'Why the fuck didn't you tell us you were in this kind of pain?! We could've helped you!'"

Everybody is silent.

"Jack, what you don't realize is that you may have thought that hiding this wouldn't affect us. But I've got news for you! It really has. I've become more aggressive and angry, Milton isn't doing his homework, Eddie isn't focusing on the girls at school or eating as much, Rudy hasn't signed us up for any Karate tournaments in over a month because you're never here, and Kim is so freaking stressed that she can't even focus on anything! She's not even attacking me when I piss her off! And this is all happening because you decided to be the hero! You decided to hide your pain from us because you were too stubborn to realize that we could've helped you!"

I take a small breather and calm myself down a bit, but I continue with my rant.

"We all swore to the Wasabi code. To be loyal and honest and never say die. And Jack, you were doing the exact opposite. You weren't loyal, you weren't honest, and you almost tired to kill yourself by slitting your damn wrists! You broke the Wasabi Code."

Once I finish my giant speech, I look at all my friends individually.

Kim soothing Jack by saying things like 'It's okay, Jack, it's not your fault' while rubbing his back softly.

After they look at Jack, Milton, Eddie and Rudy look at me with sad expressions. And finally, Jack is shaking as he mumbles softly "It's all my fault. I didn't know I was hurting you. it's all my fault." over and over.

I start to feel guilty for yelling at him. He just didn't want to feel weak, and he didn't want us to worry about him either. I

walk over to him and kneel down to his level.

"Jack, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just upset that you didn't tell us what was going on. I hate seeing you hurt bro. Your not just my friend, your my brother. I love ya Jack. We all do."

Jack looks up wiping his tears with his sleeves and sits up.

He then Begins to smile.

***Jack's POV***

"Wow Jerry." I say laughing a little. "That's the most sincere and serious thing I've heard you say. Ever."

Jerry smiles at me. I look at everyone else and decide that i need to apologize. I decieved them in the worst way possible, not to mention I broke the one code we've all been following since we were 13.

"I'm sorry I broke the Wasabi Code. I just didn't want to feel weak! I thought I could handle this situation on my own, but obviously, I can't. I promise, if I'm having an issue I can't handle on my own, I'll tell you."

Everyone else smiles at me. Rudy then shouts "Group hug!" and we soon crush each other in a hug.

***Kim's POV***

Things couldn't be better! Jack told us the truth about his life, I finally kissed Jack and finally told him that I loved him, **(A/N: Chapter 8)** and Jack isn't going to be hurting himself anymore! Everything is gonna be okay.

Suddenly, we hear the door slam open. A tall, dark figure is standing in the middle of the doorway.

We all look and are unaware of who the mysterious person is, but when a big bolt of lightening flashes, we all see his face.

It was Jack's father.

* * *

**Omg! That was a LONG chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review! And please give me any ideas you have for the next chapter I'm gonna be in Florida for a week so it might be a while before another chapter comes I would really appreciate the help! :) I will also give shout-outs to the first five people who review!**

**Peace-out everybody!**

**~Maddie xo :)**


	10. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **

**hey guys! This author's note is just to let you know that today is my 15th birthday and I've decided to give YOU GUYS a present! :) The next chapter of Save Me! :D it should be up soon so be sure to look for it! :)**

**Talk to you later! 3**


	11. Father Vs Son

**Hola me amigos! Thank you so much for the updates! Here are the shout outs to the first five people who reviewed! **

**Rainwillow7899: Lol! Thank you! I love your story too! Im glad that you said it was worth the wait! I wanted it to be perfect! :)**

**Guest: Haha! Yeah, I kinda have a love/hate relationship with Cliffies. :3 I'm such a hypocrite cuz I hate it when people use them, but I use them in my stories too!**

**IHopeYouDance101: yes it includes you too! :D Lol and yeah I've seen them! OMG! I so agree with you! Do you think that they come online to fan fiction to get ideas then make them G rated? Hm... Lol! **

**Silverdawn2167: Thanks a lot! :D you know, I really like the idea of the Black Dragons coming into this story! :D I think there's an idea starting to form for the next chapter... ;)**

**Guest: Lol! I will update as soon as possible. :) I still have school and homework though! Curse you Teachers! Lol xD thanks for reviewing. **

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! :) Alrighty, on with the story! **

**I no lo hace propio Kickin' It! Pertenece a sus legítimos propietarios, Disney XD. **

**(Translation: I do not own Kickin' It! It belongs to their rightful owners, Disney XD. Haha I was speaking Spanish!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Father Vs Son**

* * *

***Rudy's POV***

None of us could breathe. We all look at Jacks Dad, horrified. He soon makes his way over to Jack. Jack, scared, cowers behind Kim, while Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I stand up, secretly protecting him.

But there's something I noticed about Jack's dad. He looked nothing like Jack. He had blonde hair and tanned skin with blonde stubble.

He comes up to us, surprisingly sober and stops in front of me.

"I know Jack is here." he says aggravated. "Move away so i can get my son and go home." As he tries to move past me, I block his path.

"Look kid, I don't have time for this crap. Get the hell out of my way!"

Okay, Im now a bit pissed off. I may be short, but I'm no kid! I mean I'm 30 years old! But I don't let my bruised ego interfere with the current issue that is taking place.

"Mr. Brewer, I'm sorry but I can't let you take Jack." I say sternly. "And you know exactly why I won't let you."

"I said get the hell out of my way!"

He pushes me to the ground and moves towards Kim and Jack at a fast pace. The guys help me up and I sneak away into my office to call the police, but soon i see that Eddie followed me.

* * *

***Eddie's POV***

"Rudy what are you doing?" I yell in a whisper. "We should be helping Jack! Not cowering in your office!"

Rudy looks up from his phone. "Eddie, i am helping Jack. Im calling the cops!"

"But Rudy! You can't! Even though he's an insane psycho, Mr. Brewer is the only family Jack has."

Rudy looks at me sadly. "There's nothing else I can do Eddie."

"Then what is he gonna do for family? Who is he gonna live with?"

Rudy thinks, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. "He could always live with Kai."

I laugh in disbelief. "But Jack would rather drink acid than live with Kai! And you know it!"

"I know Jack's dad is the only blood related family he has now, but I have no choice. He has to live with Kai unless he wants to be put up for adoption."

I begin to think. "Well," I say. "He could always live with one person we know. And they seem to reeaally like each other."

"Who is it?" Rudy asks anxiously walking over beside me.

We both look out the window and see Kim holding Jack in her arms.

"Well," Rudy says. "that's enough proof for me."

I then hear Kim screaming and run out of Rudy's office, leaving him alone so he can talk to the police.

* * *

***Jack's POV***

My dad came up to Kim and me extremely fast but stops in front of us.

"Look, Mr. Brewer," Kim says as we both stand up. "I know he's your son but we can't let you take him."

My dad was already pissed, so saying things like what "You can't take Jack home." is gonna make my dad explode!

"He is my son and I can do what ever I want with him if I damn well please!" he says angrily.

"No!" Kim screams as she steps in front of him. "I'm not going to let you take him so you can abuse him! What you're doing is cruel and wrong! I love him and I'm not gonna let people like you make him suffer!"

I soon see Eddie run out of Rudy's office. Why was he in his office? Oh well. I really couldn't care.

But my dad begins to walk closer and closer to Kim and growls "You little bitch!"

He then slaps her across the face and the impact sends her flying onto the ground.

"Kim!" I scream.

I kneel down beside her and see that she's unconscious (she probably got knocked out when she fell on the floor.) I stare at my cruel father, but this time I'm not depressed or scared. I'm furious, my whole body begins to shake.

"How dare you touch her!" I scream at him.

He just smirks, "Oh yeah?" he says evilly, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Rage begins to take over my system and I suddenly explode. "That's it!"

I begin to advance towards my dad while screaming "I am so sick and tired of your bullshit! I'm done with the abuse, I'm done with the alcohol, I'm done with everything!"

My dad, who is now furious, tries to punch me but I catch his fist tightly, digging my nails into his flesh. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

* * *

***Kim's POV***

I open my eyes and realize that I'm on the karate mats. How did I...?

Oh yeah, Jack's dad slapped me. Ooooh he's so gonna get it!

I try to get up so I can kick that prick's ass, But soon hear the all too familiar line that only one person would say.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack.

* * *

***Jerry's POV***

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

I haven't heard Jack say that in so long! I'm glad that the old Jack is starting to come out of his shell.

Yet, there was something different about the way he said it. Usually he would be cocky while saying his famous quote. But this time he says it with such anger, it was like poison.

Before I can process what is happening, there is a full blown fight on the mats. Jack is finally standing up for himself against his father.

But something tells me that when the fight is over, we might need to get new mats. Cause I have a feeling that blood will be drawn, and for once it won't be mine.

* * *

***Milton's POV***

Jack and his dad are battling it out on the mats, kicking and punching one another. They've been fighting for 10 minutes straight!

Soon I notice that Jack's dad is starting to become weak and tired. Something tells me that he hasn't done any exercise since... Ever. But Jack's also losing energy and before he can stop him, Jack's dad kicks him into the wall.

Suddenly, he grabs his pocket knife, switches the blade up, and picks Jack up by the collar of his shirt. He then puts the knife to Jack's neck!

Holy Christmas Nuts! He's gonna kill him! Jack's father is gonna kill his own flesh and blood! How can somebody be so cruel?! Not to mention completely insane! Kim is screaming and tries to go after Jack's dad but Jerry grabs her by the waist.

"Jerry!" she screams, angry tears rolling down her face. "Let me go!"

* * *

***Kim's POV***

"Kim," Jerry says seriously "If you try to stop Mr. Brewer, you'll be dead in a second!"

"I don't care!"

I elbow Jerry in the stomach so he'll let me go and jump on Mr. Brewer back. The impact causes him to bring down the knife a bit but it catches jack on the arm.

"Aaaah!" He grips his arm and falls to the ground.

I look at him and see blood starting to seep through his shirt and onto his hand.

Although I want to run over and comfort him, I still have to take care of Jack's dad before I can help Jack.

I'm still clinging on to Jack's father by the neck, pull him to the ground. He lands on his back with a big thud.

Before he can get up, I push on the pressure point in his neck and say "Sleep tight, bastard."

Jack's dad goes unconscious.

I turn around and see Jack standing up. He limps over to me, still holding his arm.

"You did it Kim," he says sounding exhausted. "You beat my dad."

Suddenly the front doors burst open. We all look over surprised and see cops running into the dojo.

"We got a call reporting domestic violence!" A female cop says. "I'm Officer Lane. Is everybody okay?"

"Well," Jack says. "I cut my arm but I don't think its too bad and-"

He stops realizing that he was talking to a cop. "Wait! Who called you reporting domestic violence?!"

"I did." Rudy says coming out of his office.

He walks over to Officer Lane and the cops and says.

"This man," he says pointing at Mr. Brewer. "Has been abusing his son Jack for 2 years verbally and physically. He came to my dojo and attacked his son, Kim and myself."

"And who's his son?" Officer Lane says.

Jack hesitates, but eventually, tells the her that he is Mr. Brewer's son. He tells that Jack's dad is the only family he has now.

Officer Lane looks at him sadly. Then two other police officers take Jack's father away, who is now conscious.

But before he is out of the building, he ends up screaming to Jack. "This isn't the last time you'll see me Jackson! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna find you and kill you! When I kill you, I'll see you in hell!"

Jack's body goes limp and he falls into my arms. We sit down on the floor as he tries to process what just happened. Officer Lane sits down beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Is there anyone you know who will let you stay with them?"

Jack bites his lip, trying to keep tears from spilling out of his dark brown eyes.

"No." He croaks. "I guess this means I have to be in foster care?"

I bite my lip and think to myself for a moment.

'Jack is my best friend. He's helped me with so many issues in my life and didn't want anything in return. This is the one time he actually needs help. I have to help him.'

I speak up. "No Jack. You're not going to be in foster care."

"But Kim," he says looking down at his hands "I have nowhere to go. I have no one to stay with."

"Yes you do."

He looks up and gives me a questionable look.

"You can stay with me." I say smiling. "My mom absolutely loves you! She will definitely welcome you into our home with open arms. I guarantee it!"

"Kim," Jack says shocked "I don't know what to say. I mean I don't want to be a bother, and-"

I cut him off with a soft, gentle kiss. I pull away and see him with a smile on his face.

"You're never a bother Jack. I care about you. I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that."

Jack pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you Kim." he says breathlessly "For everything. I love you too."

Unfortunately, our special moment is interrupted when hear the guys, including Rudy cheering.

"Do you mind?" I say annoyed. Everyone, including myself laughs.

Once we're finished, Officer Lane says to Rudy. "Mr. Gillespie, can you take Jack and everyone else to the car? I have to talk to Kim alone for a minute."

We all stare at the female officer with a confused look. But everyone else just shrugs and help Jack to his feet, leading him out of the dojo and to the car. I still have no idea what Officer Lane wants.

"So," I say after the guys leave "Officer Lane-"

"Oh please," she interrupts "Call me Katherine."

"Okay Katherine. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Her warm smile falters a bit. "Well, I know this is very hard for Jack." she begins "And he has been through a lot. People under this kind of stress usually need professional help. I feel it would be best he if he spoke to a psychologist about his father."

Although I hate agreeing with her, Katherine's right.

Jack can't live his life without speaking to a professional. He is mentally scarred and has to speak to someone that's not just a friend.

"I think you're right Katherine." I say slowly. "it will help Jack get through this whole situation if he speaks to someone."

Katherine smiles. "I'm glad you understand Kim." She pulls out a business card and hands it to me.

"Funny thing, is that I'm also a psychologist." she chuckles lightly. "let Jack know about what I said. But in a gentle way. We don't want him freaking out about getting help."

I nod as I put the card in my pocket.

"Once you tell Jack about seeing a psychologist, aka me, either have you or your mother call me to set up an appointment, okay?"

"Okay," i say smiling "thank you."

Jack's father may be going to jail for a long time and Jack may not hurt himself anymore, but he's not completely out of the woods yet.

I know that when I tell him about seeking psychiatric help, he will definitely freak, no matter how gentle I make it sound.

But he'll get over it and see the doctor and we'll get through this.

Together.

* * *

**SO! That was the end of the tenth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Im sorry I took so long to update! I was and still am dealing with some writers block. Please give me any ideas you have for this story! I would really appreciate the help! :) ****Read and Review! :D **

**And thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! :)**

**PEACE OUT! 3**


	12. An Unknown Secret

**Heyyyy! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are da bomb! Okay, before I want you to start reading, I made a small bio for Katherine since I didn't really give a full description of her.**

_**Name:** Katherine Lane_

_**Profession**: Police officer and psychiatrist_

_**Hair color:** Chestnut brown (Long wavy hair)_

_**Eye colour:** Blue_

_**Height:** Let's just say she's taller than Rudy! Lol! She's maybe a few inches taller than Jack._

**Sooo with that out of the way... Let the reading begin! Btw, this chapter has some mature themes. Nothing graphic though. Just thought I should let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Except For This Plot! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Unknown Secret**

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

After Kim and I finish our conversation, we all walk to Rudy's vehicle. We all say our good byes to the rest of Jack's friends and pile into Rudy's car. I want to talk to jack some more about what just occurred and see if he would be alright.

In all my years of being a police officer, I have never experienced this kind of situation. I cannot believe that a boy like Jack has experienced this kind of violent abuse for 2 years and has done nothing about it. It makes me sick to think that people like Mr. Brewer are still in the world, running free.

I look over The passenger's seat and see Kim and Jack in the back sleeping. Kim has her head resting in Jack's shoulder and Jack has Kim in his arms. He is holding her close. I glance back to Rudy, who is looking at me, slightly chuckling.

"What?" I say in a defensive but jokingly tone.

"Nothing" Rudy laughs "I just can't believe it took them this long to finally get together. And you got to witness it! Congrats!" I laugh. There is a comfortable silence for about two minutes until I decide to ask Rudy a question. "Rudy?"

He looks up. "Yeah?"

"I spoke to Kim earlier and told her that I wanted Jack to come see me in a few days. I'm a psychiatrist and I want to help him out. But do you think you could tell me some things about Jack?"

Rudy then goes on to tell me about Jack. He tells me all about him. Like how he's a 3rd degree black belt, how his grandfather trained the one and only Bobby Wasabi, how he had this major crush on Kim, and how loyal, sweet and kind he is.

I think to myself. _'He reminds me so much of Carson.'_ **(AN; I'm not talking about Carson Hunter from New Jack City! He's a meanie! LOL! This Carson is my character)**

Carson was my son. He was exactly like Jack except he had slightly shorter hair and lighter skin. Unfortunately, Carson was jumped one night after coming home from a party and was killed. I felt so guilty that I wasnt there to protect him.

That's why I became a police officer and psychiatrist. To protect and help people. And that's exactly what I'm going to do for Jack. Even if it takes years to help him recover.

We finally pull up to Kim's house and Rudy and I go knock on the door, leaving the two teenagers in the back of the car while they sleep. A girl who looks about 10 years old opens the door.

"Rudy!" she cries out, running over to the man and crashing him into a hug.

"Hey kiddo!" he says hugging her. "Could you go get your mom? Me and the nice lady over here have to speak to her."

She smirks. "Rudy I'm 10, not 5. I already know that the person behind you is a cop. I'll be right back!"

Rudy blushes as I snicker behind him.

"Girl's got attitude," I say,

Rudy rolls his eyes before Ms. Crawford walks to the door.

"Hi there," she says warmly. "I'm Amelia, Kim's mother."

I step in front of Rudy to shake her hand. "Katherine Lane, nice to meet you."

She looks at Rudy and me and asks where Kim is. We tell her the situation that Jack has gone through and that Kim was helping and supporting him.

"Oh, poor kid." Amelia exclaims sadly. "He's been through so much! If there's anything I can do to help him-"

Rudy cuts her off. "Actually, if it's not any trouble, Jack needs a place to stay. Do you think he could stay with you, Kim and Katrina?" **(A/N: Katrina is Kim's sister.)**

Amelia smiles a genuine smile. "Of course. Jack is like a son to me, not to mention that Kim has a huge crush on him."

"Oh, by the way!" Rudy says excitedly. "They finally got together!"

"Are you serious?! Yes! Kick prevails!"

I'm guessing Kick is their couple name. Cute.

They then ramble on how it took the kids so long to admit their feelings for one another and how it was about time that they got together.

"Um," I interrupt. "I don't want to be the party pooper of celebrating Kick becoming official or anything, but the kids are still in the car, asleep. And the longer we wait, the harder it's gonna be to get them out of the car."

Rudy and Amelia both agree and we all walk over to the car. Rudy opens the car door and surprisingly, doesn't wake up Kim or Jack. Amelia then steps in and shakes Kim awake.

"Kim? Kimmy, wake up sweet heart." Kim opens her eyes sleepily and looks around.

"Oh, hey mom." she says, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She then looks up at Jack and shakes him awake.

"Jack," she says softly. "Wake up. We're home." He doesn't respond. He only groans and pulls Kim closer to him, if that was even possible. We all snicker before she mocks our laughing and then glares at us.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After I glare at Katherine, Rudy and my mother, I soon ask if I could have some help getting out of Jack's grip. I didn't want to leave the place we were in though. But I kinda have to.

"Can you guys help? My legs are starting to fall asleep!"

"Sure," Rudy says. "After we get a picture of this!"

Rudy, Mom and even Katherine, take their phones out of their pockets and take one photo of me snuggling with Jack, flipping them off.

Before the take more pictures I say "Jack they're taking pics of us."

I knew this would wake Jack up. He hates taking pictures. I know, isn't it weird?! He loves being the centre of attention sometimes. Well, I guess considering everything that's just happened, he wasn't too fond of being the center of attention at the moment.

His eyes shoot open and he glares at the three people looking at us. Everyone suddenly puts their phones away. Smart decision.

Jack and I then get out of the car and walk into the house. We say good-bye to Rudy and Katherine after my mom tells us that she has to talk to them for a minute. Katherine probably wants to tell mom about Jack's first psychiatric appointment.

Jack and I walk upstairs to my room and plop down on my bed.

"Kim?" Jack says, looking at me.

"Yeah Jack?" As I turn my head, he surprises me with a kiss. I snake my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

When air became a necessity, we pull our lips apart but don't separate from our embrace.

"Thank you" Jack says warmly, and gratefully.

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything."

I tell him that he means the world to me and that I would do anything for him. "I love you Jack Brewer. Never forget that."

"I never will."

Jack's just about to say something else but is cut off with a yawn. "I think someone's tired." I say laughing.

"No I'm *yawn* not."

I smile and say softly "Come on, let's go to sleep."

We were too lazy to change so we decide to just get under the covers and sleep in our clothes. Jack lies on his back and instantly falls asleep after saying good night to me. I was laying on my side until I support myself with my elbow and watch Jack sleep.

He didn't look afraid anymore, he looked so peaceful, so serene. I gently brush the hair out of his eyes and kiss him softly on his forehead.

"I love you so much Jack." i say, watching him sleep. "You were amazing tonight. You finally had enough courage and bravery to tell everyone the truth about your past. I've never been so proud of you. I love you."

After watching Jack sleep for a few more minutes, I finally decide to go to sleep myself. I snuggle close to Jack and wrap my arm around his waist.

I feel so bad that i have to tell him that he has to see a psychiatrist soon. He will be so upset, not to mention pissed. But it was to help him. That's all we wanted in the first place. To help Jack.

His arm then wraps around me and he pulls me closer to him. I smile to myself silently and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

_***DREAM***_

_I'm running through the mall, but dad was gaining on me. How can he run so fast?! He was never athletic! Suddenly, when I turn a corner I'm blocked by a brick wall and dad corners me into an ally. He looks disgusting. His hair is all messed up, his clothes are dirty and tattered and he's, no surprise, drunk._

_"Dad," I say scared, "I thought you were in prison! Katherine arrested you!"_

_He shrugs. "Well, I decided to break out. There were no honeys in the jail." _

_He stops talking and walks up to me he backs me up against the wall. _

_"And that was a big problem, if you know what I mean." _

_His breath reeks with the bitterness of alcohol. I refuse to look at him, but ask a question that I soon regret. _

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"Oh," he says laughing evilly, "I think you know..."_

_Then out of the blue, we're in a room with nothing in it but a mattress on an old bed frame. The only light in the room is the moonlight shining through a closed window. _

_My dad picks me up by the arms and throws me roughly on the old, dirty mattress. Oh no... not this! It was so painful the first time he did this, and the more he did it, the more painful it was! I try to back as far away from him as I can, but my back hits the headboard._

_"Dad, please!" I scream. "Don't do this! I could take the beatings but I couldn't take...this!"_

_He just shakes his head and smiles lustfully . "Well, that's just too bad..." He climbs on the bed and pushes me down, holding my shoulders on the bed. "But since there are no chicks around, you'll have to do."_

_I try to wriggle free from his grip, but he is too strong. I went to kick him but flips me over on to my stomach and puts his knees on top of my legs, holding me down. He gets out some rope and ties my wrists to the headboard. He then spreads my legs and holds them firmly._

_"I don't want this! This is so wrong! Please don't do this again!" _

___Despite my constant begging, my father rips of my shoes, shirt and pants. _

_He lowers his head down and whispers in my ear, sending frightening chills down my spine._

___"But_ **I **do... and I always get what I want."

_He takes off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. Without warning, I begin to feel pain everywhere and__ scream in agony. "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT IT! STOP PLEASE!"_

**_*END OF DREAM*_**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Kim's POV

Around 1:00 am, My eyes shoot open and I look to my left to see Jack screaming and thrashing around.

He's screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT IT! PLEASE STOP!"

"Jack?!" I say concerned.

He continues to scream. "No! Stop Dad! It hurts!"

Dad?! Oh no. He's having a nightmare about his father. I decide to try to wake him up.

"Jack wake up!" I say grabbing his shoulders. "It's okay Jack you're just having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Jack's eyes suddenly open and he gasps. He looks up at me, holding him. Suddenly, he sits up and hugs me tightly. I immediately respond. He was shaking a little as he was still catching his breath. He then begins to sob.

"Shhh..." I comfort him, "It's okay, you're safe. He's not going to hurt you."

After a few minutes, he calms down a little and speaks up. "Kim, i don't want you to be upset but... there's something else that I didn't tell you when we were in the dojo."

I pull back out of the hug, but still hold on to his shoulders.

"What is it Jack?" I say lovingly. "Just tell me what's wrong. I promise that I won't get mad."

Jack sighs and says to me "Remember when I told you my dad would abuse me?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Well, it wasn't just physical and verbal abuse."

"Wasn't just..." I pause and Suddenly, Something comes to mind. I'm just praying that I'm wrong, "Jack? Were you..."

He refuses to look at me. Tears form around his eyes again and he nods his head.

Oh my god... Jack wasn't only physically or verbally abused. He was also...

"Kim..." Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "He raped me."

Now it was my turn to cry. Tears overwhelm my eyes and I don't hold them back. "Oh my God..."

I bring him back into the hug we shared earlier. He rests his forehead on my shoulder as he cries silently.

"Jack, how many times has he..." I hesitate. "Raped you?"

He doesn't look up at me but whispers quietly.

"More than once."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 11!**** I wanted to give you guys a chapter before the holidays start! :) ****What do you guys think? Did you like it? :) Were you guys shocked about Jack's unknown secret? If you want to find out what happens, all you have to do is... REVIEW!**

**P.S: I'm now writing one-shots! :) If you have any ideas, let me know! I will give you credit for the ideas you give me! :)**


	13. Thoughts About Tomorrow

**Hey! Omg I am so sorry I didn't update on this story! :( I feel so bad! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story! 20 Reviews for the last chapter! :D Thank you all so much! I hope you like this chapter! :D Btw in the last chapter, I said Katherine was a Psychiatrist when I meant to write Psychologist. I feel dumb mixing up the two. Anyway... On with the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING! :(**

* * *

_Previously on Save Me_

_***Kim's POV***  
_

_Oh my god... Jack wasn't only physically or verbally abused. He was also..._

_"Kim..." Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "He raped me."_

_Now it was my turn to cry. Tears overwhelm my eyes and I don't hold them back. "Oh my God..."_

_I bring him back into the hug we shared earlier. He rests his forehead on my shoulder as he cries silently._

_"Jack, how many times has he..." I hesitate. "Raped you?"_

_He doesn't look up at me but whispers quietly._

_"More than once."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Thoughts About Tomorrow**

* * *

***Kim's POV***

Jack suddenly breaks down. He clings on to me like a frightened child and begins sob uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh... Jack it's okay." i say crying with him. "He isn't going to hurt you anymore. He's in jail. And he's never coming out."

Jack suddenly stops sobbing and begins to gag and choke. I immediately call my mom and surprisingly, Katrina enters my room.

"Kim?! What the hell! It's 2:00 in the morning!"

She looks over at Jack who's gagging.

"Whats wrong with Jack?!"

"We were sleeping until he woke me up saying that he wasn't feeling good and is about to throw-up!" I say concerned.

"I'm gonna go get mom!" Katrina yells as she leaves the room.

I didn't want to tell my sister about his real situation. How do you think A ten-year old would react if she found out that her sister's boyfriend, who she looks up to like a brother, was abused physically, emotionally and SEXUALLY? That wouldn't go very well.

"Come on Jack." I say supporting him. I help him into the bathroom across the hall, but before I could place him over the toilet, he vomits on my shirt. I really don't care though. We made it to the bathroom and after he finishes emptying the contents out of his stomach into the toilet, the smell of bile begins to linger in the room.

He leans his back against me, leaning his head back on to my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." he says breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to throw up on you, I just-"

"Shhh..." I place one arm around his tummy and move the hair out of his eyes with my other hand. "I don't care about that. I just want you to feel better." He smiles, but grabs on to his stomach, groaning. He presses his lips tightly together and soon pukes again.

"Oh, Jack." i say sadly. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and he is shaking like crazy.

_'He doesn't look so good.'_ I think to myself. _'This isn't just one of his breakdowns anymore. He is actually sick now.'_

Just then, Katrina comes in with my mom and leans against the door.

My mom kneels down in front of Jack. "Shhh... It's okay sweetheart." she says kindly. "You're probably just sick. Let's get you some pain killers and put you back to bed."

Jack silently nods and stands up, using me as support. Once we're back in my room, i lay Jack onto my bed and kneel on the floor in front of him. my mom and Katrina leave, coming back with pain killers, a thermometer, water and a bucket.

"Good night Jack." Katrina says sadly. "Hope you feel better." But right after she says that, Jack grabs the bucket from my mom and vomits violently. She looks at me sadly then left to go back to bed.

After he vomits, he falls back on my bed breathing heavily. My mom gives the pain killers, water bottle and thermometer to me. Still kneeling in front of Jack, I put the thermometer in his mouth. After waiting a few minutes, it said 101.6.

_'This isn't just one of his breakdowns anymore.' _I think to myself_ 'He's actually sick now.'_

I put the pills into his mouth and place the water bottle to his lips, pouring the water into his throat.

After he swallows, his eyes flutter closed and he instantly falls asleep. I kiss Jack on his forehead. He did feel a bit warm, but the pain killers should bring his fever down and it should be gone by tomorrow. I look over to my mother, her eyes are fixated on Jack and I.

"Mom," I say softly. "thank you for not saying anything in front Katrina."

"No problem sweetheart." she says, giving me a hug from behind.

I knew that Katherine told her everything about what Jack has gone through, so I was really grateful when she said nothing about Jack and his father in front of Katrina.

"Mom," I say, turning around to face her. "Can I talk to you downstairs for a minute? I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep for a while."

"Sure." she says smiling. "But, first, let's get you a new shirt. You stink!" she pinches her nose, making an exaggerated expression.

I laugh, shaking my head. After I change my shirt, We walk downstairs and sit in the living room.

"Hey, do you want some warm milk?" my mom says, going into the kitchen "That might help you go back to sleep."

"Yes please."

Ever since I was little, warm milk always helped me fall asleep, whether I was hyped on sugar and couldn't sleep, or if I had a bad nightmare, etc.

Soon my mom comes back with a cup of warm milk for me and a cup of decaf coffee for her. Once she hands me the warm cup, I take little sips until my mom starts to talk.

"Kim," she says happily looking at me. "I am very proud of you."

I look at her confused. "Why? I didn't do anything. I feel like I didn't do enough for Jack."

"No, you have done so much for him. Katherine and Rudy told me how you how you were there to support Jack when he was confessing his secrets, defended him against his father, everything. I couldn't be anymore proud."

She continues. "i still can't believe his father was so cruel to him! I mean, he would beat him and say nasty things to him!"

I bit my lip and looked down to the floor. "About that mom," I say nervously, placing the cup of milk on the coffee table. "Jack wasn't just abused physically and verbally..."

My mom looks at me in disbelief. "You mean... He was..."

I sadly nod my head.

"His father raped him. More than once."

I start to feel tears prick my eyes and blur my vision. "I wish he would have told me sooner."

My mom looks at me sadly. "Oh baby, come here." and brings me into a warm embrace.

"I doubt he even went to the hospital the first time it happened!"

Now, I'm crying again for the 4th time tonight, but i really don't care. And my mom doesn't care either. She lets my cry into her chest until finally calm down.

"Mom?" I say in a shaky voice. "When's Jack's first psychology appointment?"

My mom strokes my hair softly and says. "Tomorrow morning. It's at 11 o'clock at Seaford Memorial."

I pull out of the hug and look at my mom concerned. I tell her that Jack will NEVER go in that hospital for a psychology appointment. "Mom, he's too stubborn! He will already be upset when he finds out that he has to see a psychologist. But when he sees that the appointment will be happening in a HOSPITAL, Jack will freak!"

"I'm sorry honey," my mom says glumly. "But Jack needs to seek professional help. He has gone through so much in the last few years and it has affected him in so many ways."

"How am I going to tell him? I don't want him to hate me for making him go!"

My mother looks at me in disbelief. "Honey, Jack could NEVER hate you! He loves you and knows that you only want to help. I'll talk to him for you if you want."

I sigh and take my cup off of the coffee table, sipping the last of My drink. "No, it's okay. I'll tell him but if something happens, will you help me?"

"Of course," my mom says kindly. She kisses my forehead and takes our now empty cups back into the kitchen.

Before I go back up to bed, I go into the kitchen and hug my mother from behind. "Thank you mom. For everything."

"Anytime sweetheart." She says warmly.

I say goodnight to her and walk slowly back upstairs, making sure I don't fall. As soon as I make it up to my bedroom, I look at Jack lovingly. He's lying on his back, breathing softly. I walk over to him and feel his forehead. His fever has gone down pretty quickly and looks a lot better. I climb into bed beside him and kiss his cheek.

I'm really not looking forward to telling him about his appointment tomorrow. He's gonna be so upset. I hope he doesn't hate me after this.

'Stop it Kim.' my conscience says.

'Jack won't hate you. He said he loves you and that his feelings for you will never change.'

But what if-

'Dont worry about tomorrow. It'll be okay. Just focus on getting some sleep before the sun rises.'

I look at my clock and see that it's almost 3:00 in the morning. I immediately shut down my thoughts about tomorrow and snuggle closer to Jack. Without knowing, he places his arm around me and brings me closer to him and soon, I'm fast asleep in his arms.

**Okay, I thought this chapter was kinda sucky. :( but I promise that the next chapter will be much better. :) There's gonna be some DRAMA!**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient! **

**REVIEW**

**Here is a sneak-peek of Chapter 13! :D**

* * *

_Next time on Save Me_

***Kim's POV***

"Are you serious?!" Jack screams, standing up from the couch.

I look at him sadly, trying not to cry. I hate it when he yells. It scares me. "I'm really sorry Jack. But you have to go see Katherine. It's for your own well-being."

"There is NO way I am going to the hospital, to sit there with some woman with a clipboard and talk about my feelings while she looks at me with pity!"

One of the many things I know about Jackson Brewer, is that he hates sympathy, pity, etc. It makes him feel like he's a vulnerable, weak person. That's why he has that hero complex of his. Not to just help people, but also to show that he can be strong, that he's not weak. Yet, it seems that everyone except Jack knows that he isn't weak.

"Jack, please don't yell." I say in a shaky voice. "You're scaring me."

* * *

***Jack's POV***

"Jack, please don't yell. You're scaring me."

I immediately stop yelling. Those words hit me so hard, it was like being hit with a ton of bricks. But what really made me feel bad was that Kim had tears rimming her eyes. All my anger turns to guilt and shame.

_'You shouldn't be yelling at her because you don't want to get help.'_ My conscience says bitterly. '_All she's trying to do is help you. And you're pushing her away! You even made her cry!'_

I can't help but agree with my conscience. I should be thankful that Kim is helping me through this, but instead I'm being immature and selfish. Plus I made her CRY! Kim never cries. But when she does, I should be the one to comfort her, not the one who causes her to cry in the first place. Some boyfriend I am.


	14. It's Time

**OMG! I am so sorry you guys! You probably want to kill me right now. But Ive been dealing with MAJOR writers block, but thankfully some of it has gone away :) I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story so far! You guys ROCK! But there was this one review that I was really peeved about.**

**Here is the review:**

_**"Guest: No okay. Just no. I loved it so much until chapter 12. That is just f*cked**_  
_**up. I'm sorry. You ruined it. **_  
_**I think if Jack WAS being raped. He'd kick his dad's *ss...Wtf. Why did you**_  
_**ruin it. It was fine! **_

_**Messed up sh** yo... :'((("**_

**Okay I just have one thing to say. If you don't like it, don't read it! Its called FANFICTION! This is a site where we can write about anything about or have books, tv shows, movies, etc. I'm sorry you didn't like chapter 12, but hopefully you will like this chapter if you continue reading it. **

**So! Now, since that's out of the way, on with the story! :D Enjoy!**

**Do you think a 15-year old could own a popular tv show? Lol! xD**

* * *

_Previously on Save Me_

**Kim's POV**

_I'm really not looking forward to telling him about his appointment tomorrow. He's gonna be so upset. I hope he doesn't hate me after this._

_'Stop it Kim.' my conscience says._

_'Jack won't hate you. He said he loves you and that his feelings for you will never change.'_

_But what if-_

_'Dont worry about tomorrow. It'll be okay. Just focus on getting some sleep before the sun rises.'_

_I look at my clock and see that it's almost 3:00 in the morning. I immediately shut down my thoughts about tomorrow and snuggle closer to Jack. Without knowing, he places his arm around me and brings me closer to him and soon, I'm fast asleep in his arms._

* * *

**Chapter 13: It's Time**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Suddenly I wake up maybe about an hour and a half later to someone kicking me and breathing heavily. I look to my left and find Jack tossing and turning in his sleep.

He's completely drenched in sweat and his breathing his very heavy. he was over heating and was struggling to get his sweater off.

I realize that I have to help him get it off to cool him this is gonna be awkward.

_'Oh c'mon, you know you wanna see him shirtless!'_

Shut-up conscience!

I take a deep breath and slowly lift his sweater off. His shirt was stuck his sweater so I could already see his abs. I was so tempted to just kiss him and possibly do something more, but that would be wrong.

I throw the article of clothing across the room and into my laundry basket beside my door. Once the drenched sweater was off, his breathing begins to slow down.

I get out of bed slowly, trying not to wake him and make my way to the bathroom to get a cold compress to help Jack cool down. After ringing out the towel of its access water, I walk back in my room and sit on my knees so that I'm facing Jack.

I gently place the cloth on his forehead, but soon his eyes begin to open slightly.

"Kim?" he says groggily

"Shhh." I shush him. "Close your eyes. Go back to sleep baby."

This was my first time calling Jack anything other than the names 'Jack' or 'Brewer' but I can tell that he likes it due to his smile.

Before he falls back asleep he kisses me softly and says "I love you baby."

I'm not the one who usually falls for cheesy nicknames, but when Jack says them to me, my heart just melts.

After glancing at the clock and seeing that it was almost 5:00 in the morning, I decide to just stay up instead of falling back asleep. So to occupy myself I decide to sing since I had nothing better to do.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

When I finish singing, I see Jack sleeping softly with a small smile on his face.

I kiss his forehead and whisper "I love you" to him in his ear. He smiles a bigger smile and sighs calmly.

* * *

***Jack's POV***

The next morning, I wake relatively early, feeling exhausted. Last night really affected me. I actually got physically sick. But thankfully, I'm feeling much better.

I'm about to close my eyes and go back to sleep when I realize something. My sweater was off and so was my shirt! That's weird. I could have sworn I went to bed with my shirt and sweater on.

But then I remember that Kim had taken it off sometime in the night. She cooled me down and helped me fall back asleep. She also called me baby. That made me smile.

I sigh with pure contentment and close my eyes but just as I'm about to fall back asleep I feel someone jump on the bed.

"Jack! Wake up!" Kim.

I groan and put a pillow over my head. I have never been a morning person and I don't want to start now. She continues to jump up and down, trying to get me to wake up.

"Kiiiiim." i whine into the mattress. "Let me sleeeep!"

Through the pillow I can hear Kim sigh and leave the room. Finally some peace and quiet! Right? Wrong!

Kim ends up coming in with her sister and they dumped water on me!

"Holy crap!" I shout.

They start to laugh uncontrollably and I even hear Kim snort. I know she finds that embarrassing but I think it's cute.

I look at the girls in front of me and smile mischievously. I began to chase them throughout the second floor of Kim's house and grab Kim from behind and spin her around.

"Jack put me down!" she laughs. "Seriously! Youre getting my clothes wet!"

Still holding on to her, I put her down and we lean in for a gentle kiss. Unfortunately, our special moment is ruined by Katrina.

She screams "No PDA!" as she walks past us and down the stairs.

When she is out of our sight, Kim and I laugh.

This day can't get any better. I'm here with my beautiful girlfriend, my dad is in prison and is never coming out and my life is starting to get back to normal.

"Hey Kim?" I say breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I don't want to ruin this amazing moment, I kinda have to take a shower."

"Okay," Kim says pouting.

We break out of our hug and turn to leave but then stop.

"That is," I say turning around, smirking a seductive smile. "if you want to join me."

Kim bursts out laughing and smacks me upside the head. I'm not going to admit it if anyone asks, but she hit me really hard and it REALLY hurt.

"Ow! Kiiiiim." I whine at her while rubbing my head.

"Go take your shower. But hurry," Her smile falters a bit. "There's something we need to talk about."

That kinda concerned me. Kim went from all bubbly and happy to looking like she wants to cry. Something's up, but I'll wait until Kim tells me herself.

Kim's POV

After Jack left to go take a shower, I went into my room to change out of my wet clothes.

I decide to change into a maroon blouse with a gold belt around the waist and tanned high waisted shorts. To complete the look, I put on a pair of beige warrior sandals and a thin layer of makeup.

Once satisfied with my look, I go downstairs into the kitchen and sit at the table with my sister.

"Mom already left for work." Katrina says with a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "She said to tell you 'good luck with everything.' whatever that means."

"Thanks for the message." I say glumly. "But I'm sure everything is gonna go horribly wrong." I place my head onto the table and close my eyes.

"Man, whats eating you this morning?" Katrina asks concerned "Kim?"

"Nothing." I say lifting my head off the table. "Don't worry about it Katrina, I'm fine."

"Ooookayyyy." she says in a high voice. Obviously she doesn't believe me, but I really don't care.

About five minutes later, I feel warm, secure arms wrap around me from behind. Jack. He turns his face towards me and I lift my face up to his. Our lips connect for a mere second until my sister pretends to gag.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend!" I say to her smirking.

She sticks her tongue out playfully and walks to the sink to put her empty bowl away.

Once she leaves the kitchen, i look at the clock. It said 10:30. It's time to tell Jack about his appointment. He's not gonna be too happy about it either. But I have to tell him no matter what.

"Jack," I say nervously. "can you meet me in the living room for a minute?"

"Sure." He says calmly.

Jack lets go of me and follows me into the living room.

Once we sit on the couch, I take a shaky breath and begin talking.

"Jack, remember when that cop came in and she asked to speak to me alone in the dojo?"

"Yeah," he says confused. "what about it?"

"Well, her name is Katherine. She's a psychologist and..."

I stop talking and bite my lip, trying not to cry. I don't know if I can do it. What if he hates me after this?!

"Kim?" Jack says concerned "Baby, what's wrong?"

_'It's now or never Kim.'_ I think to myself.

I grab Jack's hand into mine and finally say. "She wants you to go to Seaford Memorial for a psychology appointment. It's today at 11."

I look at Jack and all I see in his eyes are anger, betrayal and hurt. I've never felt so guilty.

"Are you serious?!" Jack screams, standing up from the couch.

I look at him sadly, trying not to cry. I hate it when he yells. It scares me.

"I'm really sorry Jack. But you have to go see Katherine. It's for your own well-being."

"There is NO way I am going to the hospital, to sit there with some woman with a clipboard and talk about my feelings while she looks at me with pity!"

One of the many things I know about Jackson Brewer, is that he hates sympathy, pity, etc. It makes him feel like he's a vulnerable, weak person. That's why he has that hero complex of his. Not to just help people, but also to show that he can be strong, that he's not weak. Yet, it seems that everyone except Jack knows that he isn't weak.

"Jack, please don't yell." I say in a shaky voice. "You're scaring me."

* * *

***Jack's POV***

"Jack, please don't yell. You're scaring me."

I immediately stop yelling. Those words hit me so hard, it was like being hit with a ton of bricks. But what really made me feel bad was that Kim had tears rimming her eyes. All my anger turns to guilt and shame.

'You shouldn't be yelling at her because you don't want to get help.' My conscience says bitterly. 'All she's trying to do is help you. And you're pushing her away! You even made her cry!'

I can't help but agree with my conscience. I should be thankful that Kim is helping me through this, but instead I'm being immature and selfish. Plus I made her CRY! Kim never cries. But when she does, I should be the one to comfort her, not the one who causes her to cry in the first place. Some boyfriend I am.

Suddenly, Kim buries her face into her hands and begins to cry.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry!" I try to speak but she continues. "I only agreed to it because no one should go through what you went through! You need to get help! Do you remember what I said to you in the car at the dojo yesterday?"

I rethink back to what she said that day.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_"You're the strongest person I know Jack! You're not weak! But you need help, and there's nothing wrong with asking for help, but your modesty is getting in the way of you seeking for it. So just forget about you're stupid hero complex for once so we can give you the help you need!"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

I snap back into reality and look at Kim. Tears are running down her face and she soon buries her face into her hands again.

"I just want to help you." she says softly.

"Oh Kim." I say, not caring about my voice cracking.

I sit back on the couch and hug her tightly as she cries on my shoulder.

"I care about you so much Jack," she says between sobs. "you mean everything to me. I cant lose you though. I love you too much. Please go see Katherine. Not just for you, but for me."

Tears begin to form in my eyes and I cup Kim's face in my hands, wiping away her tears. "Kim, you will never lose me. Ever. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll go. I promise."

She smiles and hugs me tightly. We stay in that position for a few minutes until the front door opens revealing Kim's mother, Amelia. "Kim? Did you tell Jack about-"

"Yeah," Kim interrupts. "I told him."

"We better leave for the hospital then. It's time to go."

* * *

**Sooooo that's the end of the chapter! I am so sorry I didn't update! I feel terrible. I'm dealing with a very hectic schedule at school and the work load is crazy, so I haven't had a lot of time to update. :( But I promise to make it up to you guys. I'm working on I'll Protect You and Life of Kai. Hopefully they'll be out soon!**

**Review review review! ;)**

* * *

_Next time on Save Me._

***Katherine's POV***

"After the beatings, he would..." Jack stops, trying not to cry.

"It's okay Jack," I say softly. "take your time."

"He would rape me."

I feel so bad for this poor boy. He had to endure so much over the last two years. How could a person be this cruel to his own flesh and blood?! It's absolutely disgusting!

"When was the first time he raped you Jack?"

His breath becomes uneven and he begins to shake, but he continues to talk. "When I was thirteen. It was after I came home from school and I found my dad on the couch, drunk. He came up to me and... and..."

Jack suddenly breaks down. He begins to shake and rock back and forth with his head in his hands.

I immediately get up from my chair and try to calm Jack down. He continues to rock back and forth until I grab his shoulders.

"Jack! It's okay, he's not here! He's not coming back! You're safe!"

Jack suddenly breaks out of his trance and catches his breath. He looks at me with what looks like to be a sad and embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"Jack, don't apologize." I say, looking at him with a soft expression. "It's not your fault."

Then the next thing that Jack did caught my off guard. He hugged me. But to be honest, i didn't mind. I actually felt something when he hugged me. Something that I have been missing in my life for a long time.


	15. Panic, Comfort and Diagnoses

**Omg! I can't believe it! 229 reviews for this story?! Thank you so much you guys! Words can't describe the absolute gratitude I am feeling! I apologize for the late update! :( lots of stress with school and stuff. But that didn't stop me from writing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sadly, I still don't own Kickin' it. If I did, it would have more drama, a lot more Kick and Alex/Eddie would still be in the show :(**

* * *

_Previously on Save Me_

_"I just want to help you." she says softly._

_"Oh Kim." I say, not caring about my voice cracking._

_I sit back on the couch and hug her tightly as she cries on my shoulder._

_"I care about you so much Jack," she says between sobs. "you mean everything to me. I cant lose you though. I love you too much. Please go see Katherine. Not just for you, but for me."_

_Tears begin to form in my eyes and I cup Kim's face in my hands, wiping away her tears. "Kim, you will never lose me. Ever. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll go. I promise."_

_She smiles and hugs me tightly. We stay in that position for a few minutes until the front door opens revealing Kim's mother, Amelia. "Kim? Did you tell Jack about-"_

_"Yeah," Kim interrupts. "I told him."_

_"We better leave for the hospital then. It's time to go."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Panic, Comfort and Diagnoses.**

* * *

***Kim's POV***

"Alright." Jack says reluctantly. He looks down at the floor and I give his hand a gentle squeeze. He looks up and smiles a small smile, but it disappears as quickly as it came.

As we stand up from the couch, my mom says "Oh, I forgot to tell you Kim, I-"

"Yeah, you were at work. Katrina told me."

She gives me a weird look then laughs a bit. "Thats what Katrina thought. But really, I was over at Jack's house getting his stuff. I hope you don't mind Jack?"

"Not at all." Jack says gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"All your stuff is in the car. Seeing that you're already dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, I'll bring you some new clothes so you can change."

"Thanks." Jack says smiling.

After my mom leaves, Jack looks at me and says "Your mom is so nice Kim. I can't believe she went all the way to that hell hole to get my stuff."

"Yeah," I say, looking up at Jack smiling. "She'll do a lot for people she cares about and loves. And so will I."

Jack smiles at me and we hug for about a minute until my mom comes back with a change of clothes and tosses them to Jack.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" he kisses my cheek and leaves to go change in the bathroom.

"So, how did he take the news?" my mom says quietly.

I sigh and look at my mom. "He didn't take it very well. Some tears were shed, but he's going."

I couldn't help but smile at the last part. Jack was finally going to get help. Professional help.

After two minutes Jack comes out if the bathroom in a new pair of clothes and with a calm look on his face.

"I'm ready." he says quietly.

"Oh, Jack. I brought your cell phone with me too. I found it on the bathroom while I was getting some of your things. I charged it in the car for you." My mom takes the phone out of her pocket and gives it to Jack before we leave.

I take it from his hand and see there was a huge crack in it. An idea suddenly comes to mind.

Before Jack can protest, I say sweetly. "Mom, Jack's phone has a huge crack in it. Do you think we could get him a new phone at the Apple store after his appointment?"

"No no no," Jack protests. "Amelia, its fine. I'm perfectly okay with this phone. Crack and all."

My mom looks at the phone and shakes her head. "Jack, the crack is only going to get bigger. I don't mind getting you a new phone. We can just take the sim card out of this one and put it in the new phone."

"Thank you so much." Jack says kindly.

"Alright, let's go."

My mom opens the door, but before we leave she yells. "Katrina watch the house!"

"Okay!" my sister yells from the other room.

"And no boys over!"

"Awwww... Fine."

"Thank you!"

The three of us piled in the car and soon we were on our way to the hospital. I was sitting the back seat with Jack because I wanted to comfort him and prepare him for his session with Katherine.

I look at him and he's aimlessly looking out the window. I grab his hand gently and begin to trace circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. He looks at me and smiles sadly then turns his attention back to the window.

There was a comfortable silence on the rest of the way there.

Once we arrived at Seaford Memorial, my mom let us out of the car.

"I'm just gonna go find a place to park, I'll meet you inside later. Katherine's room is on the 8th floor."

Once she drove off, Jack, who still grabbing my hand, takes a deep breath and says in almost monotone. "Let's get this over with."

He tries to let go of my hand but I refuse to let go, instantly pulling him back.

"Kim, this isn't funny. Come on."

"Keep an open mind Jack," I say softly. "this is going to help you. I know it may seem like it wont, but trust me. It will."

"If you say so."

We walk into the hospital and go into the elevator. After I press the button, Jack and I stand there, waiting for the elevator to reach our floor. Before we hit our floor, I look at Jack and I can tell that he's nervous. Very nervous.

* * *

***Jack's POV***

As the elevator reaches the 8th floor, you can see a waiting area in the middle of the room and someone at a reception desk.

Kim walks over to the desk and speaks to the nurse about my appointment. "Hi there, my boyfriend has an appointment with Katherine Lane."

"Alright," the nurse says, typing on the computer. "What's his name hun?"

"Jackson Brewer."

The nurse types on the computer for about a minute and finally says "Oh yes. His appointment will begin in about 5 minutes. In the mean time, why don't you guys go and wait for a minute in our waiting area. Katherine will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Kim says kindly. After she walks away from the desk, she comes back to me.

"Come on." Kim whispers softly. "Let's go sit down, Katherine will come get you in about 5 minutes."

I silently nod my head and we make our way to the waiting area.

We sit down and soon my leg starts to shake. Kim must have noticed it because she grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be nervous, Jack." Kim says softly. "It's okay. Try to relax."

She puts her hand on my leg and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I look over at her and smile. But my smile fades when I see a woman with a silver cross on her neck and her hair in a loose bun walk towards us. It was Katherine.

* * *

***Katherine's POV***

It was 5 minutes till I had to go get jack for his appointment. I hope he showed up. For some reason I feel that it's my responsibility to make sure Jack is okay. There's something about him that makes me want to comfort him and make him feel better. He doesn't deserve what he's been through. No one does.

I look at the clock and see that it's 10:57. Well, better go get Jack now.

Before I leave, I take the necklace that Carson gave to me for my birthday the year he died and tie it on my neck. It's a sliver cross with a crystal heart in the middle and on the back it says "Always With You." After Carson's passing I went to a jeweller and got the date of his birth and the day he passed away engraved in it. I keep it with me all the time. It reminds me that my baby will always be with me, even though his not physically here.

I take a deep breath and leave my room to go get Jack. After turning a corner, I come across the waiting room and see Jack and Kim sitting. The boy looks up at me with somber expression on his face. He obviously doesn't want to be here.

"Hi there, Katherine." Kim says kindly as she stands up from her chair.

"Hello Kim." I say quietly. "Is Jack ready?"

She looks at Jack and he gives a slight nod.

"Alright. Let's go."

As I begin to walk away, I hear Kim say "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you get out. It's only for an hour Jack."

"I know." He says softly. "See you soon."

Jack catches up with me and we go into my room. I take a seat in my chair and Jack sits on the sofa across from me. I look at Jack and notice he's looking at his hands, not speaking.

"Jack," I say kindly, taking my journal out. "I know you don't want to be here, and I don't blame you, but you know you're friends all worry about you're health and they want to help you. And so do I. Just take your time, you can stop talking for a few minutes if you need to."

"So," he finally says. "I might as well tell you from where it all started."

"Go right ahead."

"Well, when I was 12 I used to live in New York with my mother and father. Everything in my life was great. Great life, great parents, etc. But..." he hesitates and the small smile he was wearing earlier begins to fade "...But all of that changed when my mother got sick. She started having headaches and when she went to the doctor, they found a malignant tumour on the left frontal lobe on her brain. She was diagnosed with cancer and even though she went through radiation and chemo-therapy, she passed away weeks before my 13th birthday."

Wow, Jack and I have only been here for less than five minutes and I already feel like crying. And this was just the beginning of Jack's story.

"What was your mother's name Jack?" I ask softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Her name was Lindsey. After she died, we moved to Seaford and that's when my dad began to drink non-stop. He lost his job and soon the drinking started getting worse and worse. In a few short months I became his little slave. He would make me do things that I didn't want to do, like buy alcohol from the nearest liquor store because he was always to drunk to get it himself. Unfortunately, since we were broke and it's illegal to buy alcohol at 13 years old, I would have to steal it."

Jack begins to chuckle a bit as he says "It's unbelievable that I never got caught. I thought I was gonna be arrested on my first try."

"Jack?" I say softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nods.

"What would happen if you refused to do what your father told you?"

Jack immediately looks down. His bangs hang in front of his eyes and he avoids my gaze, but he begins to speak.

"At first, he would only yell and threaten me. He wouldn't do anything too drastic. But as time went by, he became more aggressive."

"When was the first time he hit you?" I ask the teenaged boy, trying not to let my emotions show.

"The first time he actually hit me was when he woke me up in the middle of the night and told me to get him beer. I immediately said no because I was tired, but soon he started to become irrational and he began to hit me across the face. Being a black belt in karate, I decided to defend myself. Unfortunately, he was able to pin me to the floor and beat the crap out of me because I was too tired to properly defend myself."

I quickly made sure Jack wasn't looking so I was able to wipe away the tears that had found their way into my eyes. I have never dealt with a case this severe before. It's almost too much to bare.

"It kept getting worse and worse. I tried to defend myself, but I was so used to it that I felt that there really was no point in trying because the beatings would only last longer. I thought I would be able to tolerate them, but that was until he did something to me that I will never forget for as long as I live..."

He begins to hesitate but was finally able to say. "After the beatings, he would..." Jack stops, trying not to cry.

"It's okay Jack," I say softly. "take your time."

"He would rape me."

I feel so bad for this poor boy. He had to endure so much over the last two years. How could a person be this cruel to his own flesh and blood?! It's absolutely disgusting!

"When was the first time he raped you Jack?"

His breath becomes uneven and he begins to shake, but he continues to talk. "When I was thirteen. It was after I came home from school and I found my dad on the couch, drunk. He came up to me and... and..."

Jack suddenly breaks down. He begins to shake and rock back and forth with his head in his hands. Soon, he begins to scream "No! I'm not gonna do it! Leave me alone!" He must be having a flashback of when his father raped him.

I immediately get up from my chair and try to calm Jack down. He continues to rock back and forth, screaming at the top of his lungs until I grab his shoulders.

"Jack! It's okay, he's not here! He's not coming back! You're safe!"

Jack suddenly breaks out of his trance and catches his breath. He looks at me with what looks like to be a sad and embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"Jack, don't apologize." I say, looking at him with a soft expression. "It's not your fault."

Then the next thing that Jack did caught my off guard. He hugged me. But to be honest, i didn't mind. I actually felt something when he hugged me. Something that I have been missing in my life for a long time.

"Thank you." Jack says, still a little shaken from the shell shock reaction.

"You're welcome Hun."

After Jack and I separate, the door suddenly opens, revealing Kim.

"Jack! Are you okay?!" Kim says in a frightened voice.

"It's okay Kim," Jack says, gently looking into her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You know," I say. "I think we're good for today Jack. Go home and get some rest. Oh, and here."

I give him a piece of paper with my number on it.

"If you need to talk, just call."

"Okay, thank you Katherine." He smiles a genuine smile.

"When should he see you next?" Kim asks me after Jack left my room.

"Probably next Saturday."

"Okay. By the way, why was Jack screaming earlier?"

I look at her with a sad expression. "As much as I would like to tell you," i say sadly. "I can't share any information unless Jack says it's okay."

"Don't worry, I understand." Kim says showing a sad smile. "Well, I better get going. Jack's probably wondering what's taking me so long. Thank you for everything Katherine."

"No problem Hun. Tell your mother to call me so we can discuss Jack's next appointment."

After Kim said good-bye to me and left, I grab my journal and look at what I wrote.

**_Jack: Age 15_**

**_Very sweet, does karate (3rd degree black belt) very humble._**

**_Seems to be hesitant about sharing information. Amazing vocabulary, shows maturity while discussing the subject._**

**_Suffered from physical abuse at age 12, sexual abuse at age 13. Both from father._**

**_Started after mother passed away from cancer. Father has a history of alcohol abuse and anger management issues._**

**_Shows signs of depression and possible Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._**

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you like chapter. Again, I am so sorry for the long update! I'll try to update sooner! If any of you guys have ideas please please please message me! ****Thank you again for the reviews! They make me smile and give my the passion to write! Love ya all!**

* * *

_Next time on Save Me_

_Kim's POV_

_"Look who it is guys." Frank sneers. "It's the wasabi losers!"_

_Frank and his lackeys laugh. Everyone looks at Jack and we see that he's all tense._

_"Hey Jack, I heard your dad got arrested. What was it for, being related to you?"_

_"Shut-up Frank." Jack says with venom dripping from every word._

_"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"_

_Jack suddenly tries to pounce on Frank but Eddie and Jerry grab him by his arms._

_"Come on Jack." Milton says._

_"Yeah," Jerry adds "Lets just go."_

_"Fine." Jack says with clenched teeth._

_Just as we turn around to go to class, Frank says "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're nothing! Why don't you go die in a hole, just like your slut of a mother!"_

_Oh my God! How could someone say something like that?! And how did Frank know about Jack's mother dying?! Something isn't right._

_Suddenly, Jack begins to shake. Angry tears begin to form in his eyes and he let's go of my hand. Without warning, he tackles Frank to the ground and begins to curse and beat him senseless. Soon a crowd begins to form. This is so not like Jack! He's never used karate for violence. Ever. This is really scaring me._

_The guys are able to pull Jack away from the battered and bloody Frank and drag him to the bathroom. I immediately come up to Frank and say "You should've kept your mouth shut. I don't feel one bit sorry for you." _

_I then walk away from the crowd and make my way to the guys bathroom to check on Jack. I hope he's okay._


	16. What's Happening to Me?

**HEY! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for this really late update but I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Plus, I also have exams coming up (BOO!) So I need to study and might not be updating for a while until school is over. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! LOL! I'll shut-up so you can read! :D I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: What's Happening to Me?**

* * *

_Previously on Save Me_

**Katherine's POV**

_After Kim said good-bye to me and left, I grab my journal and look at what I wrote._

**_Jack: Age 15_**

**_Very sweet, does karate (3rd degree black belt) very humble._**

**_Seems to be hesitant about sharing information. Amazing vocabulary, shows maturity while discussing the subject._**

**_Suffered from physical abuse at age 12, sexual abuse at age 13. Both from father._**

**_Started after mother passed away from cancer. Father has a history of alcohol abuse and anger management issues._**

**_Shows signs of depression and possible Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Once we leave the hospital, I kinda feel... Surprisingly a bit better.

I'm glad I spoke to Katherine, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. But I wonder what happened in her office just before Kim and I left.

All I remember is that I was I was talking to Katherine, then I was back with my father and he was attacking me, then I was hugging Katherine. Oh no... Did I seriously have a flashback? Oh well, it was probably wont happen again. I mean, that was the first time it's ever happened to me. But god, I hope it doesn't happen again, it was pretty terrifying. Whatever, I'm sure it was a one time thing.

Once we make it back to the waiting room, Kim's mother is waiting for us. She immediately comes up to me and says "Jack, are you okay? Kim and I heard you scream."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say smiling. "Don't worry."

"Alright. So are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, absolutely."

We all head downstairs to the main lobby of the hospital and to Amelia's car.

When we get it in, Kim says "Hey Jack, I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the dojo and say hi to everyone? We can just forget about everything and have a good weekend."

I smile. "That sounds like a great idea."

Amelia drops us off at home and says "I'm going to go get your new phone Jack, I should be home in about 10 minutes. Are you guys going to the dojo?"

"Yeah," Kim says "we'll probably be there till 4, then catch a movie or go to Phil's with the guys. So we'll most likely be at the mall until 8 or 9."

"Alright, have fun and be careful."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After Jack takes his stuff out of my mom's car, my mom leaves to get Jack's phone and we go inside to get ready for the dojo. We let Katrina know that mom will be back in 10 minutes and she yells okay.

We go upstairs in my room and after getting his silver necklace out of his bag, Jack sets his stuff down in the corner of my room and hugs me from behind. I place my small hands on his arms, hugging him back.

He pulls me into a soft, gentle kiss that soon becomes more passionate and soon, we're making out. We slowly move to my bed, never losing lip contact and lie on my bed.

After what seemed to be five minutes, we separate for oxygen and smile at each other, our foreheads touching.

Jack, who is lying on top of me, brings his hand to my face and strokes my cheek.

"You're so beautiful."

"I know." I say teasing him. He laughs.

"As much as I would love to continue," He says, getting up. "We should get ready to go to the dojo."

We get off my bed and both get ready. (In separate rooms of course.) Then we say goodbye to Katrina and leave for the dojo.

Once we arrive, the guys all greet us with hey's and hello's. We all begin to warm up and stretch until Rudy comes out of his office, smiling.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Jack, Kim, glad you could join us! Okay, I've got some great news."

We all gather around and wait for Rudy to tell us the news. What ever it is he seems pretty excited about it.

"I signed us up for a tournament in Canada in two weeks! You know what that means!"

"Bacon and Maple syrup?!" Jerry asks excitedly.

Everyone looks at him with weird expressions on their faces.

"Noooo, but that is a good point." Rudy says "It means we'll finally be able to compete against a dojo in over a month!"

Everyone starts cheering and begin to talk about the trip. I'm really excited! I haven't been at a tournament in so long, so this is the perfect opportunity to redeem myself and improve my karate.

"Alright!" Rudy says, getting our attention. "Let's get practicing! We have a lot of work to do. Jack and Kim, you guys work on the dummies, and Jerry, Eddie and Milton, you guys work on board breaking. We'll switch places in about an hour then we'll all take turns sparring."

We all go to our different stations and work for at least three hours until Rudy tells us to go home and get some rest. We all hit the showers, get changed then leave for Phil's.

"Good job today, you guys." Kim says as we leave the dojo. "I have a feeling we are gonna kick some butt! Boom goes the dynamite! BOOM!"

I smile at my excited girlfriend and laugh when everyone else groans and rolls their eyes. Once we sit at our usual table, I open my karate bag and take my silver horned necklace out.

"Jack, I think your necklace is broken." Jerry says, looking at the opened piece of jewellery.

I look down and see that the picture of my mom and me is exposed.

I immediately close it and say quietly. "It's not broken Jerry. It's a locket. People are able to put pictures in the little space of the locket."

"Is that a picture of you and your mom?" Milton asks sensitively.

I look at my locket and open it. I smile to myself. "Yeah. She gave it to me right before she passed away. She was gonna give it to me for my birthday, but... I guess she knew she didn't have that long."

I pass the necklace to my friends and they take turns looking at the photo.

"She was beautiful Jack." Kim says kindly. "You look just like her."

"So you're saying I look like a woman?" I say jokingly

Everyone just starts laughing. This night couldn't be any better.

When our order comes, we begin eating until Eddie asks sensitively. "So Jack, when do you think the date of the trial will be?"

I show a sad smile. "I don't know Eddie. But all I know is that I'm just glad my dad's in jail."

Everyone nods in agreement.

We stay for a few more hours after we finish our food. After Kim and I leave the guys to go home, I couldn't help but feel like someone was following us.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The figure continued to follow them, lurking in the night.

His red jacket was so camouflaged in the darkness that the crescent moon in the sky couldn't shine any light to show that he was there. He continued to follow the couple until he hid behind a bush near Kim's house.

Kim and Jack both smile at one another and lean in. After they kiss, they both go inside the house, unaware that the person who was following them at the time escaped from the bushes and ran into the dark night, smiling deviously.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I go inside my house and soon we are greeted by my mother and sister, who were both in the living room watching a Bobby Wasabi movie.

"Hey guys," Katrina says smiling, "you wanna watch Nana was a Ninja? It just started."

I look over at Jack and he says "Sure, why not?"

We both sit on the couch, and Jack wraps his arm around me. I look up at him and smile while he smiles back down at me.

After the movie was over, it was almost 11.

"Hey Kim," Jack says, sounding tired. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm kinda tired."

"Okay," I say, pecking him on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs in a few minutes."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After saying goodnight to Kim, Katrina and Amelia, I go upstairs to Kim's room and strip into a pair of sweats and a black tank.

I climb into bed, thinking about what school's going to be like on Monday. I hope that I don't have a panic attack or something. Oh well, I'll just have to wait until Monday comes.

My eyes flutter closed due to fatigue and I immediately slip into a deep sleep.

_JACK'S DREAM_

_I wake up to find myself tied to a chair in a dark, damp room. What the hell? I thought I was with Kim!_

_Suddenly I hear this devious laughter. I look up and see_

_"Dad?"_

_He walks over to me with this sinister look in his eyes and takes out his pocket knife. Without warning, he slashes the side of my cheek. "Ahh!" I feel the blood trickle down the side of my face but I refuse to show weakness._

_"You're not cracking this time." My father says, almost annoyed._

_"That's because I'm not afraid of you anymore," I say spitefully. "and I don't care what you do to me, you will never break me."_

_He just smirks and looks down. I look at him, confused as to what he's doing. I look down myself and see the most horrifying thing in my life._

_All my friends. All the people I cared about, Rudy, Katherine, Jerry, Eddie, Milton... And Kim. Their bodies were lying on the concrete floor, cold and lifeless. Each of them were covered in blood. Suddenly, I see Kim start to move._

_"Kim?" I say hopefully "Kim, wake up!"_

_"Jack...?" She opens her tear-filled eyes and smiles at me._

_Just then, my dad begins to laugh as he twirls his knife and stabs her in the chest. She screams in agony._

_Before she goes into the light, she says to me. "Jack, I will always love you. But I have to say good-bye. I..." She's gone. My one true love is no longer with me._

_"NO! Kim, wake up! I can't live without you!" I snap. I begin to scream. "You son of a bitch! What did they ever do to deserve this?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"_

_My dad looks at me with pure hatred and says in an icy cold growl "You were born..."_

_"I'll kill you for this! I'll-" I then burst into tears._

_"It should have been me... IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"_

_END OF DREAM_

Suddenly I jolt awake. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as I look up at Kim. She has a concerned look on her face and is holding my shoulders.

"Jack? Babe, are you okay? I heard you scream in your sleep."

Great, I had another nightmare. That's the second time in a row. I'm sure that doesn't mean anything though. I'm just having trouble sleeping.

I sit up and engulf Kim into a hug, afraid that if I let her go, she'll turn into the Kim in my dream.

"Yeah," I say catching my breath "Just had nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head no. "All I want to do is go back to sleep."

"Alright."

We both snuggle back into Kim's bed and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

_'I'll make sure that monster doesn't come anywhere close to you Kim,'_ I think to myself. '_I promise.'_

* * *

_**Time Skip (Monday)**_

**Kim's POV**

"Look who it is guys." Frank sneers. "It's the wasabi losers!"

Frank and his lackeys laugh. Everyone looks at Jack and we see that he's all tense.

"Hey Jack, I heard your dad got arrested. What was it for, being related to you?"

"Shut-up Frank." Jack says with venom dripping from every word.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

Jack suddenly tries to pounce on Frank but Eddie and Jerry grab him by his arms.

"Come on Jack." Milton says.

"Yeah," Jerry adds "Lets just go."

"Fine." Jack says with clenched teeth.

Just as we turn around to go to class, Frank says "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're nothing! Why don't you go die in a hole, just like your slut of a mother!"

Oh my God! How could someone say something like that?! And how did Frank know about Jack's mother dying?! Something isn't right.

Suddenly, Jack begins to shake. Angry tears begin to form in his eyes and he let's go of my hand. Without warning, he tackles Frank to the ground and begins to curse and beat him senseless. Soon a crowd begins to form. This is so not like Jack! He's never used karate for violence. Ever. This is really scaring me.

The guys are able to pull Jack away from the battered and bloody Frank and drag him to the bathroom. I immediately come up to Frank and say "You should've kept your mouth shut. I don't feel one bit sorry for you."

I then walk away from the crowd and make my way to the guys bathroom to check on Jack. I hope he's okay.

The bell already rang, signalling that class was about to start, but I really couldn't care.

As I make my way to the bathroom, I hear someone scream "LOOK AT ME!" Jack.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

Just as Milton, Eddie and I bring him into the bathroom, Jack begins to lose it. We lean him over a running sink and place a cold paper towel on his neck to calm him down, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Jack it's okay." Milton says, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Frank just pushed you too far, it's completely understandable why you would attack him."

"No, it's not..." Jack says, sounding completely numb. "I shouldn't have attacked him, no matter what he said."

"He shouldn't have said any of that stuff in the first place though!" Eddie adds. "He deserved it Jack, it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault... It was all my fault..."

"Come on man," I say in a soothing voice. "Try to relax."

Jack throws down the towel, faces us and screams "LOOK AT ME! I cant relax right now! I've never a-attacked someone before! I've only used karate to d-defend myself! Something's wrong with me!"

He begins to shake and sinks down into the corner of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get Kim." I whisper to the guys. "Watch him okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself."

But before I walk out of the bathroom, Kim arrives.

"Is Jack okay? What happened?"

She looks down and sees Jack shaking, trying to hold his tears back. Kim kneels down and moves Jacks hands from his face. He looks at her for a few seconds and immediately falls into her arms.

"Kim, What's happening to me?" Jack whimpers into her shoulder. "I've become a violent sociopath just like my father!"

"Shhh... No you haven't baby." Kim coos while rubbing his back.

"You aren't violent and you are never gonna be like your father, ever."

Jack continues to shake but has stopped crying into Kim's shoulder.

"Guys," Kim asks quietly. "can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Alright." Milton says sadly. "Come on guys."

Before we leave, Kim then gets up and whispers to me "Call Rudy, tell him what happened. He might know what to do."

I nod and Milton, Eddie and I leave the bathroom. We aren't going anywhere though.

* * *

**Milton's POV**

We stay outside the bathroom door, waiting. Even though class has already begun, we couldn't give a crap about it, including me. I really don't care about school right now, knowing that one of my best friends is dealing with a bunch of stuff.

I get my phone out, press the "R" button and press speaker. It immediately speed dialled Rudy's number. After a few rings, Rudy answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rudy, it's Milton, Jerry and Eddie."

"Guys, it's 9:20! Shouldn't you-"

"We know we should be in class," Eddie says seriously. "but we need to talk to you. It's about Jack."

Rudy immediately shuts up about our classes and says quietly. "What happened? Is he okay?"

We tell Rudy everything that happened in the main hall and in the bathroom. He curses under his breath.

"Alright." Rudy says seriously. "See how he is after he's calmed down a bit. If he's still having a breakdown or looks like he's going to have another one, call me. Say a word that'll let me know that he's freaking out or something."

We all decide that the code word would either be "Come" or "Freak-out."

"Guys, I want you to keep an eye on him." Rudy says seriously.

"We will," I say determined. "Don't worry."

"Good. I'll talk to you guys later. See you at the dojo tonight."

Just as we hang up the phone, Kim walks out of the bathroom, asking "Did you guys call Rudy?"

"Yup." Jerry says. "How's Jack?"

"He wanted to be alone for a bit. I think he just needed to calm down or something."

"Do you guys just wanna skip first period?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me like I just grew two heads and started speaking a different language.

"You of all people, want to SKIP?!" Eddie finally says.

"Yeah. We have a good reason to skip. We need to be there for Jack, no matter what." I say seriously. "Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I don't ditch class. I won't go to class if I have a good reason not to, and I think that this is a very good reason. Don't you agree?"

Everyone nods.

"Then I guess we're not going to first period." Kim says smiling.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim get up and walk over to the guys and I make a mad dash to the nearest stall. I hear some talking until the bathroom door closes. I think I'm alone now. Well, I thought I was until I hear someone walk up to the stall and knock on the door.

"Jack?" Kim.

"Kim..." I say sniffling. "I think I need to be alone right now."

"Okay. I'll be in the hall if you need me. I'm not going to class without knowing you're okay. Alright?"

"Thank you."

Once I hear the bathroom door close, I take out the razor blade I had stashed in my pocket this morning when Kim wasn't looking. I usually keep one hidden away in my pocket, just in case I need it.

Just as I'm about to make my first cut, I immediately stop myself. _'I made a promise to Kim and the guys that I wouldn't do this anymore. If I were to hurt myself again, I would be breaking the promise I made to everyone, including myself.'_ Instead, I take out my phone and call the one person I need to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Katherine!"

"Jack? What's wrong, are you okay?"

I immediately break into tears. "I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm going insane! I was a few seconds away from slitting my wrists again!"

Oh crap. What did I just do?! I never even told Katherine that I was cutting myself. I hope she doesn't think of me differently...

But Katherine didn't yell at me or immediately hung up the phone like I thought she would. Instead, she began to speak soothingly and calmly.

"Sh, Jack listen to me okay? I want you to take some deep breaths and explain to me what happened."

"But I c-can't! I-"

"Jack, deep breaths."

I inhale and exhale until I calm down a bit.

"Good boy. Now, tell me as calmly as you can what happened. Are you at school?"

I explain everything that happened with Frank. Once I told her that he said something about my mother, she was shocked.

"Jack," Katherine says concerned. "did you tell Frank about your mother passing away?"

"No!" I say in a shaky voice. "I don't know how he found out but all I know is that as soon as he said that, I..." I choke back a few tears as I bring myself to say "I attacked him."

"Oh Jack." Katherine says sadly.

I continue explaining how the guys brought me to the bathroom to calm down and that Kim was there to help me. As soon as I was finished explaining the entire story, I immediately begin to panic again.

"I'm really scared Katherine! I'm afraid that I'm going to become a violent person. I'm afraid that I'm going to become my father!"

"Jack, listen to me." Katherine says kindly. "You aren't going to turn into a violent person and you will never become your father, I promise you that. Look, just stay calm and forget what happened. Kim will be with you all day and so will your friends. If anything else happens, call Amelia or Rudy to come and get you. My phone will be on all day if you need to talk okay?"

"Okay, thank you Katherine."

"No problem, sweetheart."

I hang up my phone and walk out of the washroom with a smile on my face.

"Hey," Kim says, pecking me on the cheek. "Feeling better?"

"Much better." I say smiling. "Did you guys seriously skip first period for me?"

Everyone nods their heads, smiling.

"Wow, thanks guys."

Just then, the bell rings, announcing that first period is over.

"Come on," Eddie says "Let's get to class."

* * *

**And that is the end! I had fun writing this chapter. There are some places in this chapter that I'm not proud of, but I don't think it was that bad. Anyway, you know what to do if you want more! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_Next time on Save Me_

**_Jack's POV_**

_I quietly sneak into the bathroom and see Brody leaning over the sink and looks up at his reflection in the mirror._

_Oh my god... He looked terrible! He had a giant black eye that was poorly covered with some kind of make up. (We're guys, we don't know what that stuff is called.)_

_Brody then mumbles something that sounded like. "I'm sorry Donna... But I can't go on like this. I can't deal with my abusive mother and I can't deal with my absent father..."_

_He quickly takes something out of his jacket. It was a pocket knife! He brings the blade up to his chest and whispers "Please forgive me."_

_Holy shit! He's gonna stab himself! I know Brody and I really don't get along after the whole cotillion issue, but I can't let him kill himself!_

_"Brody stop!" I shout "Put the knife down!"_


	17. I Know How You Feel

**Hi Hi Hi! Gasp! What is this?! Another chapter in the same week?! Lol! Yup, I decided to immediately start writing after the last chapter was uploaded cuz I wanted to be nice, and I didn't have writers block surprisingly! Also, I have to get my wisdom teeth removed sometime next week so I won't be able to update :( (Fun Fact: I have 5 wisdom teeth!) Anyways, enough about my teeth and other problems, enjoyyyyy!  
I own 5 wisdom teeth, but I unfortunately don't own Kickin' It *Sniff* **

* * *

_Previously on Save Me..._

_**Jack's POV**_

_"I'm really scared Katherine! I'm afraid that I'm going to become a violent person. I'm afraid that I'm going to become my father!"_

_"Jack, listen to me." Katherine says kindly. "You aren't going to turn into a violent person and you will never become your father, I promise you that. Look, just stay calm and forget what happened. Kim will be with you all day and so will your friends. If anything else happens, call Amelia or Rudy to come and get you. My phone will be on all day if you need to talk okay?"_

_"Okay, thank you Katherine."_

_"No problem, sweetheart."_

_I hang up my phone and walk out of the washroom with a smile on my face._

_"Hey," Kim says, pecking me on the cheek. "Feeling better?"_

_"Much better." I say smiling. "Did you guys seriously skip first period for me?"_

_Everyone nods their heads, smiling._

_"Wow, thanks guys."_

_Just then, the bell rings, announcing that first period is over._

_"Come on," Eddie says "Let's get to class."_

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Know How You Feel**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Everyone goes their separate ways except for Kim and me. We walk to the main hall, holding hands, to get our things. Just as we're about to leave, Donna comes into the hall running towards us, tears streaming down her face.

"Jack! Kim!" She immediately crashes Kim into a hug.

I'll be honest, Kim and Donna are pretty good friends, but they don't normally hang out at school. I'm not the biggest fan of Donna myself, but if she and Kim like each other, then that's fine by me.

"Donna?!" Kim asks worried. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I can't find Brody anywhere! I looked everywhere! I looked in the gym, I looked in the caf, I even went outside, but I can't find him!"

"I'm sure, he's fine Donna." I say kindly. "He's probably just sick."

I highly doubt that though.

"No, I was with him on the weekend and he told me he was going to school today! The last time I saw him was when he left to go to the bathroom during English, but he never came back!"

"Oh no..." I whisper.

"What?" Kim looks at me confused.

"Guys, I think I know where Brody is! Come on!"

We all run to the bathroom and stand outside the door.

"I'll be right back," I say putting a hand on Donna's shoulder.

I quietly sneak into the bathroom and see Brody leaning over the sink and looks up at his reflection in the mirror.

Oh my god... He looked terrible! He had a giant black eye that was poorly covered with some kind of make up. (We're guys, we don't know what that stuff is called.)

Brody then mumbles something that sounded like. "I'm sorry Donna... But I can't go on like this. I can't deal with my abusive mother and I can't deal with my absent father..."

He quickly takes something out of his jacket. It was a pocket knife! He brings the blade up to his chest and whispers "Please forgive me."

Holy shit! He's gonna stab himself! I know Brody and I really don't get along after the whole cotillion issue, but I can't let him kill himself!

"Brody stop!" I shout "Put the knife down!"

He quickly turns around and looks at me with a scared, tearful look.

I immediately go after the knife and try to get it out of Brody's grasp.

I tackle Brody and we wrestle for the knife until I'm able to throw it out of his hand. He tries to crawl after it but I pin him to the ground.

"Jack! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"No! Brody, You can't just kill yourself!"

"Why the fuck not?! My life is a mess, and you know that cuz I saw you listening in on the conversation I had with Donna, Heather and Randy!"

Whoops... Awkward.

"My mom's an addict and abuses me, but has no recollection of doing it. Where do you think I got this black eye?!"

I stay silent.

"And to top it off, my dad's in the army. I always have this fear that I'll never see him again! So I started to slit my damn wrists!"

I take in his every word. Wow, what I thought before was wrong. Brody and I basically have dealt with the same thing, sort of.

"Look, I know it wasnt right to listen in on your conversation," i say apologetically. "but I know how you feel! i know what you're going through!"

"How could you possibly know?!" He says bitterly. "You're always so perfect! Perfect grades, 3rd degree black belt, etcetera, etcetera! Besides, You don't even like me!"

"I'm not as perfect as you think!" i say somberly. "I've tried to kill myself too!"

He finally stops struggling, but doesn't look at me when he says

"Really?"

I hesitantly say "Yes, I have. And Im sure you heard what frank said about my mom dying and my dad being in prison. I won't go into detail but basically after my mother died from cancer, my dad started drinking, which led to him abusing me."

Brody looks up at me in shock as i continue to speak. "I wanted to end it. i wanted to end it so badly, so i slit my wrists."

I got off of Brody and rolled up my shirt sleeve, exposing my scars and cuts. The cuts from Friday were deep, but they scabbed over. Brody looks at my cuts, then looks up at me in shock.

I begin to speak again and tell him my story.

"Kim found me at my house and took me to the dojo. I had to go through the same thing you went through when you had to tell your friends about your cutting. It was then I realized... I have way too much to lose! Sure, I've had a crappy life, but I can't leave this world knowing that I would also be causing people pain and suffering."

He looks away from me with tears in his eyes.

"If you were gone, it would hurt so many people. Think about the friends you would leave, think about how Donna would feel if you were gone. She would be devastated! And I know you don't believe me, but your parents would be devastated too."

Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing Kim and Donna.

"Brody..." Donna whimpers. "Is that... A knife? Did you-"

Brody looks at her with guilt and nods.

She immediately comes over to Brody and engulfs him into a hug. "Damn you Brody!" She whispered "I can't lose you... I love you too much... Please. Don't ever do this again. Talk to someone. You need to see professional help."

"I know." He says quietly. "I promise I will."

Kim and I, who are near the doorway, smile at one another. Just as we're about to leave the bathroom Donna says "Jack, thank you."

I smile at her and give her a single nod, then leave the washroom with Kim.

Kim grabs my face gently and kisses me once we reach the main hall.

I laugh a bit. "What was that for?"

Kim bites her lip and smiles. "For being the amazing person that you are."

We look at the clock and realize that we missed 10 minutes of class.

"Well, I better get to history." Kim says, taking her textbook out of her locker. "I'll see you at lunch."

She kisses me then says, laughing. "Get to Science class!"

Laughing, I take my science book out and run to class. I sure hope Mr. Johnstone doesn't freak out on account of my lateness. I'll just say that I was in the nurse's office.

Just as I enter the class room, I hear Mr. Johnstone say "Mr. Brewer! Where have you been?! You are 10 minutes late!"

"Sorry Mr. Johnstone," I say innocently. "I was in the nurse's office. I wasn't feeling very well, but I feel better now."

Mr. Johnstone looks at me with an apologetic look. "Oh, then excuse my yelling Jack. I'm glad you're feeling better. Please take your seat."

I walk over to my desk and smirk to myself.

I walk over to my desk and smirk to myself. As Mr. Johnstone turns around to continue his note righting, Milton taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey," he says concerned "why were you late? You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll explain later."

He nods and we both go back to paying attention to our science lesson. Only thing is... I have NO IDEA what we're learning about! I think it's optics, but I'm not sure. This is going to be an interesting lesson.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that it was kinda short, but I wanted to right something real quick before I have to start studying for finals and before I have to get surgery. But I promise I will start writing after school lets out and exams are done and I won't look like a swollen chipmunk. LOL! Love ya all my peeps! Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep on doing that if you want MORE! :D**

* * *

_Next Time on Save Me_

_**Justin Brewer's POV**_

_I take the phone of the hook and place it against my ear. "It's good to see you again Maria. I'm glad we kept in touch."_

_She nods and smiles at me with a smug look in her eyes. "As am I Justin."_

_We stare at one another for what seems in an eternity, enjoying each other's company. She soon breaks the silence._

_"Alright, what did you need me for again?"_

_I smile deviously "I need you to concoct a potion."_

_"You mean a pois-"_

_I immediately shush her. I didn't want the guard to hear her since they listen in on our conversations. Well, kinda. "Ix-nay on the oison-pay!"_

_"Sorry, love." Maria apologizes "Anyway, how powerful should this be? Just to put someone to sleep or like the one I gave to your wife two years ago?"_

_"Ex-Wife," I correct her. "And just to put someone to sleep. But I need about five vials of it. The one you gave to my ex-wife two years ago will come later." _

_"Excellent," She says smiling deviously. "I'll get started right away."_

_"Brewer!" The guard says. "Your time is up!"_

_I smile at Maria and put my hand on the glass. She does the same. _

_"Soon, my love," I say smiling "We will be together."_

_"I'll come up with the money to bail you out soon." Maria says smiling._

_We both hang up our phones and both walk away from one another._

_'Soon, I will be out of this hell hole.' I think to myself 'And I'll get my revenge...'_


	18. A Plan for Revenge and Fear For Safety

**Hey everyone! I can't believe it's been one year since I posted my first chapter for this story! It feels amazing! I'm sorry I didn't update on this story sooner! Exams are not fun! But I am done and now I am freeeee! :D That means more updates! Oh, and if you haven't heard, I posted a new story called Victim! I would really appreciate it if you guys read it. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter of Save Me!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's and the plot!**

* * *

_Previously on Save Me_

_Kim grabs my face gently and kisses me once we reach the main hall._

_I laugh a bit. "What was that for?"_

_Kim bites her lip and smiles. "For being the amazing person that you are."_

_We look at the clock and realize that we missed 10 minutes of class._

_"Well, I better get to history." Kim says, taking her textbook out of her locker. "I'll see you at lunch."_

_She kisses me then says, laughing. "Get to Science class!"_

_Laughing, I take my science book out and run to class. I sure hope Mr. Johnstone doesn't freak out on account of my lateness. I'll just say that I was in the nurse's office._

_Just as I enter the class room, I hear Mr. Johnstone say "Mr. Brewer! Where have you been?! You are 10 minutes late!"_

_"Sorry Mr. Johnstone," I say innocently. "I was in the nurse's office. I wasn't feeling very well, but I feel better now."_

_Mr. Johnstone looks at me with an apologetic look. "Oh, then excuse my yelling Jack. I'm glad you're feeling better. Please take your seat."_

_I walk over to my desk and smirk to myself._

_I walk over to my desk and smirk to myself. As Mr. Johnstone turns around to continue his note righting, Milton taps me on the shoulder._

_"Hey," he says concerned "why were you late? You okay?"_

_"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll explain later."_

_He nods and we both go back to paying attention to our science lesson. Only thing is... I have NO IDEA what we're learning about! I think it's optics, but I'm not sure. This is going to be an interesting lesson._

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Plan for Revenge and Fear For Safety**

* * *

***Kim's POV***

"And so class," Mr. Roberts says sounding bored. "Theodore Roosevelt was our 13th president after the assassination of William McKinley in 1901."

I look at him in a confused manner and raise my hand. "Um, Millard Fillmore was our 13th president. Wasn't Teddy Roosevelt our 26th president?"

He looks at me, then goes through his textbook. He looks back up at me and says "oh. Yes, he was. I Stand corrected Kim. Well done."

I smile to myself and continue to write my notes. Once I was finished I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Kim?" Mika asks concerned "Where were you, Jack and Jerry during English? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry Mika," I say smiling at her "I'm fine, I just had to deal with something important. I'll explain at lunch."

As I turn back around, I suddenly see Mr. Roberts sleeping in his chair, snoring up something fierce.

Then I look back at the board. It said "Homework: Read pages 170-180 and do questions 1-6 on page 182. If anyone needs help ask Kim."

Gee, thanks Mr. Roberts. Since no one was really doing their homework and just talking, I turn back to Mika and we begin chatting.

"So, what happened during English?" Mika says, her accent showing through her vocabulary.

"Well," I say whispering, so no one could hear. "I'm sure you saw what happened with Frank and Jack in the hallway this morning right?"

She nods in agreement. "I did. I had no idea about his parents. I feel so bad for him. By the way, after you spoke to frank and left, I went up to him and gave him a piece of my mind."

I smile "Thanks. Anyway, after I left, I heard someone scream. Turns out it was jack in the bathroom. Jerry, Milton and Eddie were trying to get him to calm down, but it wasn't working. So, I went into the bathroom and he fell into my arms. I asked if them if could give us privacy and they left, but when I turned around to check on Jack again, he was in a bathroom stall. He wanted to be alone for a bit so l waited outside the bathroom with the guys until Jack felt better."

Mika looks at me with a smile on her face "Kim, that is so sweet! I can see why you wanted to skip, but why were you late for some of history, if you don't mind me asking."

I told her the entire situation with Donna and Brody. I didn't know the details though because I wasn't with Jack when he went into the washroom. All I knew was that Brody was on the floor hunched over with a knife beside him and Jack.

"Whoa." Mika says sadly, "I never knew Brody would do such a thing."

"None of us did Mika. None of us did."

Just then, the bell rang. Thank god. I immediately exit the room before everyone else starts piling out in a big clump. My next class is Music, which I absolutely love. Other than karate, I absolutely love to sing and play the piano.

After I get my songbook out of my locker, I see Frank limping to his next class, which was also music. He notices that I'm staring at him and begins to limp faster, though I catch up with him and shove him against the locker.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Frank!" I say threateningly "Why did you say all those things to Jack earlier today?!"

"I-I-I don't know!" Frank cowers "I'm a jerk! Okay?! I'm a stupid, egotistical jerk!"

"You got that right! How did you find out about jack's mother and father?!"

"I over-heard Jack say it to you and the wasabis on Saturday!"

"Ugh," i scream. "you are unbelievable!"

I drop him to the floor and look at him in pure disgust. Suddenly, he breaks down into tears.

"I'm sorry Kim! I don't know what I was thinking! I didn't know it would affect him like that-"

I stare at him in disbelief "you didn't know that it would affect him?! These are his parents! How would you feel if your mom was dead and your dad was in prison?!"

"I-"

"Do you have any idea what kind of pain Jack has been through?!" I interrupt. "He is so freaking strong and has gone through so much in just a short period of time. You couldn't possibly imagine what he's had to endure."

"Kim, I-"

I put my hand up, my palm facing Frank. "Save it, Frank. I don't want to hear it."

Before I leave the main hall, I stop at the door and say with disgust "I'll see you in music class..."

As I walk into my class, I suddenly hear the demon of hell speak as she walks passed me. "Kim."

"Lindsey." I say in pure disgust

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." She says in her annoying, bratty voice. "But I saw What happened with Jack. Poor thing. Someone should have been there to comfort him, unlike you who just stood there like an idiot while supposedly your 'best friend' was in a weak state."

Oh no she didn't. No one, and I mean NO ONE, talks to me like that!

"Shut-up Lindsey, it's none of your damn business. And how dare you say he was in what you call a 'weak state'! He wasn't in a weak state! Frank pissed him off, so he attacked him!"

"Well, if I were Jack's girlfriend, I would be with him every second of the day to see how he is."

"Because you are obsessed with Him! And FYI he will never be your boyfriend. He already has a girlfriend. Me."

"What's a slut like you going to do for him? He needs a women in his life. Not some made up whore!"

"Sweetie, I ain't a slut." I say, my southern accent slipping through, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

All of a sudden I hear a bunch of people say "ooooooh." Oh yeah. I forgot we were in class. Just as Lindsey was about to say another thing to me, our teacher, Mr. Cross comes in, looking stressed.

"Alright everyone," he says, sounding irritated. "Let's get started. And don't do anything stupid, I am not in the mood!"

Everyone sits at their desks as Mr. Cross goes over to the board and writes all of our names down.

"Two weeks ago, I assigned you songs that I wanted you to analyze in a paper, discussing about the feeling, range, timing, etc. Then I said you would be performing the songs in front of the class."

Everyone groans. "Okay, there's no need to groan." Mr. Cross says. "Now the people who are performing today are Heather, Randy, Truman, Lindsey and Kim."

Everyone did pretty well with their songs. Well, almost everyone.

Heather played Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (I don't own) on her flute, Randy did a guitar cover of Monster by Skillet (don't own), Truman played Hallelujah by Lenard Cohen (don't own) on the violin and Lindsey attempted to sing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen (I don't own) (Wasn't that great, had to try so hard not to burst out laughing.)

Anyway, now it's my turn to play my song.

"Kim, what song are you going to be playing?" Mr. Cross asks politely.

"I'm going to be playing Not Alone by RED on the piano." I say, grabbing my music book and sitting at the piano. "I'm also going to be singing too." I add.

"Oooh!" Mr. Cross says, impressed. "Okay Kim, whenever you're ready."

I honestly love the song I'm about to preform. At first I just listened to it because its lyrics are amazing, but now that I think about it, this song relates to how I have helped Jack out for the past four days. It has such a beautiful message that gives me the feeling of comfort.

I immediately take a deep breath and start pressing the keys, playing the melody of the song.

Before I begin singing, I look at my class. I can see Lindsey looking at me with a smug look on her face. Ooooooh it's on!

As soon as I sing the first note of my favourite song, everyone immediately looks shocked.

Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold?

Looking for a distant light

Someone who could save a life

You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries

Can you save me now?

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you, I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

'Cause you're not, you're not alone

Your heart is full of broken dreams

Just a fading memory

And everything's gone but the pain carries on

Lost in the rain again

When will it ever end?

The arms of relief seem so out of reach

But I, I am here

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you, I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

'Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over

And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters

And when you're finally in my arms

Look up and see love has a face

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you, I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

'Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope

You're not alone

And I will pick you up

And I will be your hope

And I will be your hope

Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold

Once I play the last note, everyone, including Mr. Cross, is in awe. All of a sudden I'm overwhelmed with applause.

"Bravo Kim!" Mr. Cross says with a smile on his face. "That was phenomenal!"

Everyone agrees. Well, almost everyone.

After Mr. Cross left to use the washroom, Lindsey just sticks up her nose and says "What was the point of that song? To me, it doesn't make any sense why YOU would sing it. That was a waste of 4 minutes and 2 seconds of my life."

This girl is starting to really peeve me off. Now I see that she's just a few steps away from me.

She smiles a sickly sweet yet sinister smile as she says. "Speaking of singing, did I mention you sound like a dying cat?"

That's it! It's time for me to diss this chick! "Hun, I think that you have me confused with your performance."

She looks at me, insulted. Just then, Mr. Cross comes back, but I continue my rant.

"And for your information, I sang this song because it reminds me of something special in my life and it has a personal meaning. Unlike you, I actually know what the meaning is about. It's about being there for someone and letting them know that when they're in a great deal of pain, that you will always be there for them. You will be there for them when they feel desperate to end everything and you will be supportive through their recovery of feeling better. Even though they feel like everything is just a big mess, that their world is crashing down before them, that you will catch them when they fall. It's about letting them know that even though that they're hurting and they feel afraid, they aren't alone."

"Well said Kim." Mr. Cross says smiling at me. "That was an amazing presentation. A+"

I look at him confused. I guess he thought me trying to prove Lindsey wrong was my presentation. But whatever, I got an A+ out of it!

Right after I gave my "presentation," the bell rings and everyone scurries out of the classroom. Just as I'm about to follow suit, Mr. Cross stops me.

"Kim," he says kindly "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Even though I don't want to go to my next class, I don't want to be late. "Mr. Cross, I would love to, and believe me I would." I say, emphasizing the 'believe me I would'. "But, I don't want to be late for class."

"I'll let your teacher know that you were with me. Don't worry, you won't be punished."

"Fire away!" I say excitedly.

After chuckling at my last comment, he brings me over to his desk and says "I was really impressed with your presentation. I was wondering if you would feel open to be preforming that song in the school's talent show and repeat your presentation to the school."

Oh my God... This is unbelievable! He really thinks my presentation is that good? He thinks my singing is that good?

"Wow! Mr. Cross, I don't know what to say." I say, feeling fantastic.

"Please say yes!" he says desperately "The only people in the talent show are Jerry Martinez and Mika de Collio. I need more people to join and if I can get you and a few more people to join, it would be amazing!"

I didn't know that Jerry and Mika signed up for the talent show. Mika always told me that she would NEVER join a talent show, but I've heard her sing and she's got an amazing voice. I guess Jerry persuaded her to sign up.

I smile. "I'll definitely sign up and I'll try and convince some other people too."

Mr. Cross jumps up from his desk and claps his hands excitedly before he says. "Thank you so much Kim!"

After a few more minutes of discussing about the talent show, I leave the music room with an excuse note in my hand and make my way to my next class before lunch.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Seaford Prison_**

***Justin Brewer's POV***

"Brewer!" one of the guards yell to me. "You have a visitor."

I stand up from the table I was sitting at. "Hey hey hey! Where ya goin man?" Jedediah, my cellmate, says, grabbing my arm roughly.

"I have a visitor. A very important visitor."

Once he realizes that the person I was talking about was her, Jedediah let go of my arm. "Good luck man."

I give him a single nod with a mischievous smile.

"Let's go," the guard says leading me out of the room. "Move it."

"You know," I say sarcastically sweet. "Just for that, I'm going to take even longer."

"Don't you dare be playing games with me."

I just shake my head and grin deviously.

Once we make it to the visitation room I take the phone off the hook and place it against my ear. "It's good to see you again Maria. I'm glad we kept in touch."

She nods and smiles at me with a smug look in her eyes. "As am I Justin."

We stare at one another for what seems in an eternity, enjoying each other's company. She soon breaks the silence.

"Alright, what did you need me for again?"

I smile deviously "I need you to concoct a potion."

"You mean a pois-"

I immediately shush her. I didn't want the guard to hear her since they listen in on our conversations. Well, kinda. "Ix-nay on the oison-pay!"

"Sorry, love." Maria apologizes "Anyway, how powerful should this be? Just to put someone to sleep or like the one I gave to your wife two years ago?"

"Ex-Wife," I correct her. "And just to put someone to sleep. But I need about five vials of it. The one you gave to my ex-wife two years ago will come later."

"Excellent," She says smiling deviously. "I'll get started right away."

"Brewer!" The guard says. "Your time is up!"

I smile at Maria and put my hand on the glass. She does the same.

"Soon, my love," I say smiling "We will be together."

"I'll come up with the money to bail you out soon." Maria says smiling.

We both hang up our phones and both walk away from one another.

'Soon, I will be out of this hell hole.' I think to myself 'And I'll get my revenge...'

I turn around and I can still see Maria, walking away. I sure she hopes to remember to send that text to that brat from my phone. All I can do now is trust that she will help.

After all of this is over I plan to take Maria out of Seaford and elope in Taiwan. Then, we will be free from everything. I'll be free from prison, Maria will be free from her husband and our idiotic children Brody and Jackson will be history, along with their stupid little friends.

* * *

**_At Lunch_**

***Jack's POV***

I'm sitting with all my friends at our table, and Kim is just about to announce something that happened in her music class.

"Okay, so after Lindsey, who is a terrible singer by the way, made a smart-ass comment about my performance, I dissed her and tried to prove a point to that bimbo, but Mr. Cross thought that was my presentation to the class and gave me an A+!"

"That's great Kim!" I say, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Wait! That's not the best part! Mr. Cross begged me to be part of the talent show and sing the song I preformed!"

"Kim that's amazing!" Julie says hugging her.

"Yeah!" Eddie and Grace add enthusiastically.

"Whoa, congrats Mamacita!" Jerry says, putting an arm around Mika. "Now you can keep my girlfriend in check so she doesn't freak out." Mika, hearing Jerry's comment, clips him upside the head. We all laugh at Jerry's reaction.

"We're all really proud of you babe." I say smiling at Kim, putting my arm around her.

While, everyone else is still talking about the talent show, I suddenly feel a vibration in my pocket.

I take my phone out and look at the text. It was from my dad. I immediately begin to panic. Suddenly I feel claustrophobic and need to get out the room.

I get up quickly and begin to run out the cafeteria, ignoring all my friends' shouts and concerns.

* * *

**Okie-Dokie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make this extra long because it's been one year since the first chapter of Save Me was ever posted! I want to say thank you to everyone who favourites, followed and reviewed this story! Without all of you, this story wouldn't be possible! You guys give me the passion to write and I love you all! 3 3 3**

* * *

_Next Time on Save Me..._

_Kim's POV_

_I continue to talk about the talent show and try to persuade the gang to join, and I think it's working! I've already convinced Eddie and Grace to do a duet and Milton to do a french horn solo! All I have to do now is convince Julie and Jack! _

_Suddenly Jack gets up without warning and runs out the cafeteria, looking like he's going to pass out. _

_"Jack wait!" I shout, "You forgot your phone!" _

_But it was too late, he was already gone. _

_Due to my curiosity, I look at Jack's phone and am shocked._

_"Kim?" Eddie asks. "What's wrong?"_

_"Guys," I say frightened for my boyfriend's safety. "Look at this!"_

_They all crowd around me and look at the text._

_Everyone looks at one another, scared for Jack. "Oh... My... God..."_

_The text said:_

_**I'm back Jack. I hope you missed me, because I will see you very soon. But I can tell you, this won't be an enjoyable visit. Well, at least not for you. So you better watch out.**_

_**Don't you dare tell any of your bastard and bitch friends, or they will never see you again. I have an extra special punishment for Crawford, so keep your mouth shut.**_

_**- Justin Brewer **_


End file.
